Danger in the Darkness
by SnowPrincessEiry
Summary: After a portal spell goes horribly wrong, Reiha Moon finds herself in a new realm - Neverland. What's worse is she finds herself in the presence of Peter Pan. What will become of our young Merlinian? Will she find her way out of this prison or become another inhabitant of Neverland?
1. Story Breakdown

**Story Breakdown  
**

**DISCLAIMER:**

-I DO NOT own _Once Upon a Time_, it's characters, or it's storyline. _Once Upon a Time_, the characters, and their twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC.  
-I DO NOT own the song representing the story, which is "Animals" by Maroon 5.

**OWNERSHIP CLAIM:**

I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any of my other ones - it is either my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!

**STORY NOTES:**

-This fanfiction is being built on a roleplay I am doing with a friend only in story format.  
-This story is different from my fanfictions Snowfall, Find Your Fairytale, and Magic and Mystery. This story will take place sometime after the season 3 winter finale - during the year Emma and Henry had away from the people of Storybrooke, after Pan's curse. This story will be following the guidelines of Pan's return that was seen in my fanfiction Snowfall. Those who haven't read it, Pan endured the same thing as the Enchanted Forest lot: a reset caused by the curse he cast. Unlike them, however, he has no memory of dying, the heroes coming to Neverland, nor does he know that he almost won. The Shadow of Neverland is keeping secrets - he won't tell Pan he had died, he hasn't told him where his Lost Boys went, or why Felix will be the last one to return. The Shadow is enjoying his "game" with Pan and get him to figure it out. I mean, where's the fun in getting all your questions answered? Where's the challenge?  
-_**Bold-italic**_ phrases will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. _Italic-underlined_ phrases will be what is said by the Spirits of Neverland and it will also represent Pan's mental communication with Reiha.  
-When you see "..." it indicates a change in point of view.

**CHARACTER NOTES:**

**Name:** Reiha Moon  
**Age:** 18  
**Hair:** Auburn  
**Eyes:** Left: Hazel, Right: Lavender  
(This is known as heterochromia. Lame-man's terms: two different colored eyes. It's a birth defect, look it up. The hazel eye color was inherited from my mother, whereas my lavender eye color was inherited from my biological father. When my vampiric blood awakens, my hazel eye will match my right eye.)  
**Gender:** Female  
**Family:** Azaleah Moon - Mother - Deceased; Greyson Moon - Father - Deceased; Leon Cross - Biological Father - Deceased  
(My mother worked as a nurse and during her trip home, after a late night shift, she was attacked by a man. This man was like no other, his flesh was cold as ice. Being a rational-minded person refused to think it was a vampire, at least until he fed on her after taking advantage of her. Thankfully a nurse in-training, Greyson, found her and went to help her. Not long after both fell in love and married. Even though I wasn't my father's child by blood, but he raised me as his own. From a early age, my mother taught me magic, which didn't throw my dad off that much - he was a pretty passionate believer in the supernatural. During the late morning of my sixth birthday, we had an uninvited guest show up: my biological father, Leon. First he took my father's life while he was on the porch enjoying his morning coffee, then he came for my mother. In order to protect me, mother hid me somewhere he wouldn't be able to sniff me out, but sadly I could see from where I was hidden causing me to witness my mother's end. In an act to cover his tracks, Leon lit my house on fire, and with immense amount of struggle, I managed to get out. Years passed and not once did I run to an orphanage or foster home - I didn't want to chance losing anyone. Obviously, over time, I did manage to get a few good friends. Because my mother wasn't able to teach me all she knew, I had to hunt down magical teachers. Let me tell you, it was NOT easy, there are so many frauds out there. However, 2 years ago, I came across a store in New York where I found two apprentices to Merlin - yes MERLIN. Let me tell you, these two were hard to convince to teach me, but after pushing myself to prove myself worthy, they accepted me and taught me.)  
**Need to Know:** My mother was a self-taught sorceress. She was selfless and maternal, to say the least. My biological father was a vampire. He was, however, a true monster - metaphorically, of course. Because of my bloodline being what it is, I was born half vampire and half human, though it is commonly referred to as a dhamphir - fictionally speaking.


	2. A New Challenger

**Author's Notes:  
1:** I DO NOT own _Once Upon a Time_, it's characters, or it's storyline. _Once Upon a Time_, the characters, and their twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!  
**2: _Bold-italic phrases_** will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. _Italic-underlined_ phrases will be what is said by the Spirits of Neverland but it also represents when Pan communicates with Reiha mentally. When you see "..." it indicates a change in point of view.  
**3:** The song representing the story is "Animals" by Maroon 5.

* * *

**1.) A New Challenger  
*******  
**Baby, I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals. Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent from miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals.  
***

"What the Fuck happened to me?!" Last thing I remembered, I was in the underground training area practicing a powerful spell. A portal spell. The only question is: **_Where am I?_** I pushed myself off of a sandy beach floor. I brushed off the sand and looked at my surroundings. Surrounding me was a beach and before me stood a dark jungle. **_There's something off about this place..._** I thought glaring towards the jungle. I closed my eyes and tried to focus. My ears twitched slightly as I heard movement in the suspicious looking area.

...

I sensed someone enter my home. MY Neverland. I sneered with a scowl on my face, biting my lips together tightly. I secured my dagger. I armed myself with my bow and arrow and took off. **_It's time to play._**

...

**_Someone's coming... Someone who doesn't seem friendly._** I thought bitterly. I drew a breath. **_Let them come._** I walked towards the jungle. **_If they want a fight, they'll get one._** I stretched my shoulders causing an unsettling crack come from them. "Bring it on." I muttered to myself ready for what may come.

...

I shot my arrow just barely missing the visitor to my realm. I made my way through the bushes. **_A girl?_** I rolled my eyes to myself and did my best not to glare. I wasn't pleased that I had a girl to entertain. This young woman had auburn hair that seemed to have a layered look to it, ending in the middle of her back. Her exposed eye was green-brown - I believe it's called hazel. The jacket she wore was an Earthy brown, it ended a couple inches below her well-sized breasts and had the collar flipped up. Around her neck was a black laced choker, that was tied with a violet ribbon. Hanging from the ribbon was a violet crystal pendant with small butterflies flying around it. She wore two shirts. One was white, and most seen; it was cut above her breasts and ended between her waist and her hip. The other was a black oddly sleeved shirt, which was barely seen, which ended at her hips. The tights she wore were a transparent grey-black color. Her boots, which started an inch or two above her ankle, were dark brown, with black heels, and overlapping leather pieces that were studded with metal pieces. "Nearly hit you, love." I informed putting on my most commonly worn mask.

...

I scowled to the pubescent teen before me. "Yeah... Almost. No offense but you're a pretty shitty shot." I informed with a shrug. The boy had 'wind-swept' brown hair and wore an outfit composed of green and brown hues. His shirt was dark green with red stitching and underneath that was a dark brown almost black tattered undershirt. His pants were a murky grey color, almost like a mold covered lagoon. He wore black armbands with brown threading that hung at just barely above his wrists. His boots, which were cloaked with a sewage green fabric laced with red ribbon, were dark grey almost black. **_Something about this guy seems familiar, and yet, somehow, it isn't a pleasant feeling of familiarity._** I didn't like this guy, something about his aura was unnatural and corrupted. **_I don't think he liked my response..._** I thought as I noticed he was fighting off a snarky remark.

"Well that wasn't nice and to the king, too." He stated arrogantly. "Learn some manners, girl." His tone was now stern as he began to stare me down. **_Yup, don't like him._** I thought with a glare.

"Well clearly you have no manners either, your majesty," I barked back. "I am a guest, after all." I folded my arms across my chest. **_I don't know what this guy's issue is, but I won't let some egotistical ass run me down._**

...

**_How interesting._** I raised a brow as a smirk clawed across my lips. **_This girl has spunk._** She seemed both courageous and ignorant to speak to me in such a way. However, I was quite amused. **_I think I may play with her a bit._** "You're right, I am being rude. Would you like a hug?" I asked sounding sincere, however the girl saw through my act. Her eyes wandered my form.

"Do I look like I'd hug a stranger, let alone one who tried to shoot me with an arrow?" I smirked once more. A sly reply left my lips

"I hunt, love. Perhaps I thought you were a dear." I said placing my hand on my hip. "Besides, it's just a hug. Don't be such a wuss." I poked as I began to circle this young woman.

...

"The only wuss here is you, especially with your lame ass excuses." I hissed. **_Egotistical and arrogant... What a turn off._** "And I am being cautious. I do not know you. For all I know you could be some sex-deprived lunatic." I thought narrowing my eyes with a sigh. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not sex deprived. I have my toys - slaves and so on." **_Ew._** "And I'm no lunatic!" He debated with a scowl capturing his lips. "Though some may say otherwise, with me being so different and all." He muttered as his lips curved into a grin.

"Too much information there, buddy..." I mentioned as a shudder ran through my body. I could see through his charade - he was turning on his charm to try and manipulate me. **_He must be used to getting others to bend to his will... Sorry to disappoint you._** I thought with a glare. Out of no where he pulled out a pair of pipes that looked like ones you can see pixies play. I watched the mysterious stranger blow into the fairy pipes yet heard nothing, except him blowing into them. "Am I supposed to hear something?" Then something hit me: **_Fairy pipes, green clothes, deserted island..._** My eyes widened as my heart seemed to skip several beats. **_No... He couldn't be... He's just a fairytale!_**I lifted my hand and bit my index finger in thought.

...

I could see, by this strange woman's reactions, that something was bothering her. **_She isn't fighting her primal instincts, is she?_** The thought amused me. Regardless, I continued playing the melody only the lost and unloved can hear. A melody that placed the listener in a oblivious yet blissful trance. I decided to take a moment and ask "Something wrong?" The girl drew a heavy breath.

"You, uh... You wouldn't happen to be named Peter Pan, would you?" **_Was that what was bothering her?_** I was baffled to say the least. First she can't hear the pipes yet she had the same aura as my Lost Boys and now she calls me by name? How would she know of me? **_Most people from Earth don't know of me, unless she thinks I am like that story book character._** I frowned, briefly, at this. It faded quickly however as I decided to play with her mind a bit more.

"No, I'm Felix. I'm Pan's most trusted Lost Boy." I lied.

...

I looked over to the strange trapped teen. **_Liar._** I glared. **_He wants to play, let him play. It's a dead giveaway that he is Peter Pan, any way._** I sighed and smiled briefly. "Well, Felix, I'm Reiha. Reiha Moon."

"Pleased to meet you." The compulsive liar said. "I'm Peter, Peter Pan. I am the best and worst eternal nightmare in all Neverland." His arrogance was clear. There's the honesty. At least he's capable of telling the truth, but only when it's good for him. **_How annoying._** I thought bitterly while narrowing my eyes.

"If by worst you mean most annoying person to roam the face of existence, then yeah, you kinda are." I looked around this place.**_Neverland... Who'd'a thought I'd even come here? I know Balthazar wouldn't believe me. Hell, I wouldn't believe it if it wasn't surrounding me._** I sighed and looked back to Pan. "So, Peter Pan, what would you like to do?" I really hoped this wouldn't cause his mind to wander into the gutter. The question was meant to be literal, as 'Peter Pan' is supposed to be an entertainer of sorts, not that his idea of fun was the same as mine.

"First off I like to be called Pan - "

"Ooooo." I interrupted and rolled of my eyes. He scowled.

"I am far from sharing any likeliness to that twit in tights in that story book. I am NOTHING like him. That Peter Pan is a mockery of me in every way." Pan hissed defensively.

"You could have fooled me. Fairytale Peter Pan is as much of an ass as you are." I argued with a hiss, which earned a roll of his eyes.

"The Disney one was the one I was referring to, dearie. The true Pan - me - is a dark being. Like I said, I am an eternal nightmare and one that never grows older. Even in your stupid fairytales Peter Pan was not like me, as you will soon find out." He commented snidely.

"Yeah... I can see the darkness. Hell, I can smell it, same goes for that ego of yours and your smug attitude." I hissed walking past him.

"Quite the attitude you got there, love. We could play a game." Pan suggested as his eyes became dark and a sinister smirk danced across his lips. **_Wait... A game? But Peter Pan's games were dangerous..._** I thought about it for a moment. **_Maybe this could be my chance to teach his cynical ass a lesson._** I glanced back to Pan.

"Alright Pan, what would you have in mind?"

"It's a small simple game I know, let's call it: Hide and Kill, though you would know it as Hide and Seek." He informed. **_Hide and seek... Hide and kill... One difference: one game ends in death._**

...

"What's at stake?" Reiha wondered as she turned and eyed my form, her eyes full of suspicion. A sigh left her lips as she laid herself against a tree with her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's only your life at stake." I laughed maliciously as I pointed from my arrows to my dagger and to my bow. I drew my blade and slammed it into my arm. It did sting but I refused to blink. I lifted my arm and licked at the blood. "I must say, I taste rather good!" In doing so, Reiha's body shook as a shudder claimed her form. For some strange reason she covered her nose. **_How odd._** I raised an eyebrow at it yet didn't question it, instead I used her disgust to my advantage. I licked at my arm once more, causing her to cringe. "This will be me licking and slicing you to shreds. Me and my Lost Boys shall dine on your flesh after we cook you."

"There's your biggest mistake right there Pan, assuming I will lose, let alone that I'd let you be the last person I ever see." She snorted with debate.

"Oh I will win. After all, Pan never fails." The words fell of my tongue like satin. This was a common saying among me and my Lost Boys. **_It's true, I have yet to lose._**

"Yeah, well, keep dreaming, buddy." Reiha stated as bitterness hung on every word. "Besides, Peter Pan hasn't faced a woman like me before." She smirked. My eye twitched and my face twisted upon hearing my full name.

"Its Pan. Next time you say my full name I will yank your tongue out." I barked fiercely before waving my hand and causing Reiha to be sent backwards with the help of my magic. However she wasn't thrown off or stunned, she seemed quite angry.

...

**_He's making it difficult to refrain from kicking his ass here and now..._** I growled dangerously. "Peter Pan, Pan... Asshole sounds better." Pan seemed to be amused by my comment.

"Asshole doesn't bother me either, love." **_You know when he's been called countless derogatory names when..._** I thought with a roll of my eyes. "I know I am a huge ass and I'm rather proud of it." The pride of this guy was astounding. **_Who knew one person could embody so many sins at once?_** I sighed only to feel air brush against my hair on the left side. I glanced behind me. **_That son of a bitch just threw his dagger at me!_** I growled glancing from the blade and threw a glare towards Pan. I kicked the dagger into my grasp.

"If you want to play shot for shot instead, you'll be the one who gets all cut up and bloody." I hissed fiercely. After all, this guy wouldn't know the secrets I have been hiding. "Now, what are the stakes? If you don't understand the question, allow me to dumb it down for you: What do you get if you win? What do I get if I win?" I narrowed my eyes. "Besides what happened to the all-so-famous saying 'never say never in Neverland.'" After all Neverland was a place where the impossible was possible. **_They say with age comes wisdom but in his case age seemed to have made him a complete and utter moron._**

"First off, that saying is ancient: 'never say never.'" Pan huffed. "I like this better: 'it's called Neverland because no one ever leaves.' And second of all, I call all the shots, you have no say here." Pan sneered. "And just because you have my dagger, doesn't mean a thing." He appeared before me and claimed his dagger only to hold it against my throat. **_Oooooo scary._** I thought with a roll of my eyes. "If I win, you become my little plaything. However, if you win, then I'm yours to do with whatever with it is you want." Something about that disturbed me. "Just don't kill me" He added. The dagger didn't phase me but what he said about killing him did. I glanced away from him. **_I've only claimed one life and that was because I had no other choice..._** "Lets play Hide and kill!" Pan cheered with a devious grin. "Who goes first? I'll give you the luxury of making the choice." **_Oh how courteous._** I growled. I looked back at him and glared.

"Don't pull the cart before the horse asshole, what are the rules?" A snicker left his lips as he he began to circle me once more.

"It's called Hide and Kill, like Hide and Seek only deadlier." I rolled my eyes. **_He really must have an ancient mind if he is repeating himself._** "I get a base, say that tree," He motioned towards a tree I couldn't see. **_I can't see through trees, dumbass!_** "I can't be harmed. And if you find me, you can harm me. All I ask is that you make a good show because I'm sure I will with you." I wanted to shudder but I bit the back of my bottom lip to fight it. Once I was calmer, I drew a heavy breath.

"If I may, I'd like to make a rule before we begin." I locked eyes with the boy who was barely an inch taller than me.

...

**_Hm?_** I was curious. "What's the rule you wish to add?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"No magic." Reiha replied. "I mean, fairytales aside, similar or not, you obviously have magic." My body grew stiff as tension began to fill within me. **_I've never played a game where I couldn't use ANY magic._**

"You mean we can't use any kind of magic, at all?" I bit my bottom lip in thought. **_If I choose to accept, she could win._** The very idea made me nervous, but, oddly enough, I was also intrigued by the idea. **_Let's see what happens._** I was excited, to say the least. "Fine." A scowl hid the smirk that begged to be revealed. "But I'm skilled without it." I boasted nodding towards my dagger and my bow.

"Whatever you say, Pan." She muttered sounding skeptically sarcastic.

"Choose your weapons." Thankfully she was fooled by my arrogance. Reiha took a step away from me and closed her eyes. A pair of blades that appeared to resemble a trident appeared in each of her hands. I had to admit, they were interesting looking. I had never seen such a weapon before considering all the weapons I knew were probably primitive to her. A quill with arrows appeared behind her back as a bow hung off her shoulder. **_Game on._**


	3. Time to Play

**Author's Notes:  
1:** I DO NOT own _Once Upon a Time_, it's characters, or it's storyline. _Once Upon a Time_, the characters, and their twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!  
**2: _Bold-italic phrases_** will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. _Italic-underlined_ phrases will be what is said by the Spirits of Neverland but it also represents when Pan communicates with Reiha mentally. When you see "..." it indicates a change in point of view.  
**3:** The song representing the story is "Animals" by Maroon 5.

* * *

**2.) Time to Play  
*****_  
_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals. Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent from miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals.

"You may want to start counting, love." My tone reflected the arrogance I wore often, though on the inside there was a silent voice telling me that I may not win this. **_This may not have been the best idea I've had..._**

...

"Alright. Here's hoping you're as skilled as that silver tongue of yours." I commented with a smirk. I had to admit, being in a area I was unfamiliar with worried me. I was also worried that his Lost Boys may help him, ultimately placing me in a very bad situation. I wasn't about to show my worry, though. I turned my back to him and stared at the ocean. "You may want to start running now, Pan."

...

She didn't need to tell me twice. I sprinted into the Dark Jungle. Even though I was a little worried, and though flying would help in my current situation, I kept to the rules. I had something on her. **_This is my home._** I knew this place so well I could wander it's land blindfolded. And as tempting as it was, I decided to keep my Lost Boys out of this. Though I normally give myself a bit of a boost in my games, I never cheat. To me, cheaters never win. I climbed up the vines and made my way towards Dead Man's Peak. The Dreamshade's thorns and the tangled plants would prove of use to me. After the tenacious hurdle, I finally reached the base of Dead Man's Peak. I began climbing more vines so I can access the Dreamshade. **_Just in case._** I coated the arrowheads in it's floral smelling toxin being weary of not pricking myself. From there I began to think of the perfect hiding spot. I had decided. I made my way towards the row boat and rowed myself towards the certain area. The one area which was special in many ways. **_Skull Rock._** Once there, I ventured inside and found a place to hide. The chances of her finding me here was slim to none. I knew I had this game for the win. I had the biggest advantage, after all. Reiha knew nothing about Neverland nor how to find her way around it. I was almost tempted to check in on her, see what she's up to and where she was, but that would be using magic. That would be cheating. So instead I climbed higher and sat on the huge eye sockets with my arrow ready.

...

**_Wait... He never said when to stop._** I growled with displeasure. "Dumb ass." I uttered as I stopped counting and faced the jungle. I hugged at my arms. **_We can do this Reiha, it's just like the bayous back home._** I thought while trying to boost my optimism. I ran into the jungle and began doing everything I could, within reason and fairness, to find him. I stopped and examined my surroundings. **_Alright Reiha, think: where would a cockroach hide?_** I began to sniff the air. **_Smug bastard._** I complimented bitterly. Pan smelled like dirt and earth which is exactly what I was surrounded by. I began to concentrate. **_There has to be something I smelled that was much more distinct..._** I began to backtrack through my memory. **_He smelled like the ocean._** I bit my bottom lip. **_But he'd be stupid to hide near the sea..._** I searched more. **_A man-like musk..._** My eyes snapped open. I began to sniff at the air once more. **_He sure certainly can cover a lot of ground._** As I weaved around the jungle, I began to wonder why he had such a scent. **_He's been around for centuries, no doubt, but a teenager would not have the musk of an older man._** I was certainly baffled but I tried to remain focused. I stopped running when I heard the crackling of a fire. **_That must be the Lost Boy camp..._** I shook my head. **_Focus._** I turned towards where the smell was coming from. **_Time to get an idea of where I'm at._** I kneeled down only to jump up, from the ground, and jumping up the tree. I peaked my head out and stared at the massive mountain. Dead Man's Peak. I shivered at the very sight of it.

...

I was beginning to get bored. So much so I began to yawn. **_Even though it's against the rules..._** I closed my eyes and made a mental connection with Reiha, even though it's treading close on breaking the magic rule, this was for her own good. _Earth to girl!_ I thought with a sneer. _I have one additional rule: we can communicate via telepathy. It's not TECHNICALLY magic but requires a lot of mental control. Oh, and home base will be my thinking tree._

...

I blinked several times and then growled. **_You can't just make rules up you go, asshole!_** I hissed mentally. I narrowed my eyes and sighed.**_Fine. Whatever._** I slid down from where I was. Little did he know, I had already found him. I heard Pan's chuckle echo through in my mind. _I was telling you since I didn't say where exactly my base was... I was being somewhat nice, you stupid girl!_ For a guy who is on the verge of losing, his arrogance is still potent as all Hell. I rolled my eyes. **_Yes. Somewhat being the keyword._** I watched as he walked along the eye socket of Skull Rock to hang upside down. I shook my head. How the Hell was that gonna help him? I shook my head. I wondered how he couldn't sense me. Chances are, being here in Neverland for so long, he'd be able to sense if a single rock was out of place. I bit my lip and drew some blood. I knew this wouldn't be too helpful but I knew it was the boost I needed. I began to run at unseen speeds. I hated being in Skull Rock, something about it seemed offsetting, but I needed this win, especially if it meant I can get back home. I used my quick speed to stand at the eye socket Pan was hanging from. I smirked to myself and blew at his ear.

...

**_The chances of her finding me here -_** My thoughts were interrupted as I sensed something. My breath got caught in my throat as I felt a soft gentle breeze glide across my ear. I began to weigh my options: allow myself to fall towards the ocean and plummet into the water OR allow this little adventure to play out. **_Oh the dilemma._** I decided. "I know you're there, dearie." I informed. The way it came out made me sound just like Rumple. I ground my teeth together at the thought.

"You didn't til now." Reiha informed. The next thing I knew, something was trailing up and down my spine. **_What was that?_** I wondered as goosebumps cloaked my flesh. Admittedly, I enjoyed the feeling. I shook my head. "Nothing but my vivid imagination." I tried to reason. As I continued to hang from the eye socket, I began to wonder what I would do next. "Maybe I should flee..." I murmured as I began to feel a bit worried about where I stood in this game of cat and mouse. So with a single flip, I fell towards to Never Sea. Once I hit the water, I began to try to swim as fast as I could to the shore. Swimming was not my strong suit, especially not after doing it after so long. I wished I could fly, especially since mermaids were approaching me at impeccable speeds. The mermaids liked drowning people in Neverland. Even me.

...

I blinked several times. **_What. The. Hell?_** I shook my head and watched him struggle to swim. I kinda felt bad for the guy. **_Alright Pan, I'll give you a bit of a head start._** As soon as he was about halfway to shore I dove into the water. I sensed mermaids were approaching.**_Mermaids in Neverland aren't very friendly..._** I was honorable and decided I would swim as fast as I could. I was quite the swimmer coming from New Orleans and all. Every chance I had to see over the water, I saw Pan shooting the mermaids with arrows. Once he reached land, there was no doubt he was out of breath. This must have been entirely new to him, being the hunted and not the hunter. Regardless, once he caught his breath, he ran back into the forsaken jungle and was no longer in sight. What was even more unfortunate was that the mermaids that weren't taken down by Pan's arrows now targeted me. Once they got close enough, I would bite them and stab them with my sai blades. **_Get lost!_** Was the malice threat behind my glare. As soon as they withdrew, I swam towards the shore. I was pretty winded but I needed to win this. I followed his manish musk into the jungle. **_I hate this place._** I thought with a growl.

...

I waited for Reiha to be seen, happy I could finally catch my breath. **_How is this even possible?! How the Hell can she track me so quickly? Is she even human?_** I got amused by my own thoughts. **_Of course she is, I mean look at her!_** I sensed movement and remained as silent and still as possible. My only movement was my readying an arrow. As soon as I let loose the arrow, I knew it would hit it's target. I used what brief distraction it gave me and took off jumping towards the next tree. **_If it's one thing I'm best at it's surviving._**

...

**_I've been hit!_** I teased trying to keep myself calm. **_I was kind enough to give that pathetic son of a bitch a head start, him being a shitty swimmer and all, and he has the audacity to shoot at me._** I broke the arrow so the arrowhead remained in my skin. **_I'll tend to that later._** I growled. **_Whatever. Time to get serious._** Both eyes became lavender as I let what vampire blood I could, without the use of blood, awaken. I darted through the jungle following his scent. **_I'm coming for you, asshole!_** Though I was still a distance behind him, my vampiric hearing allowed me to hear what I normally couldn't. He wasn't too far ahead, a moment more and I'd have him within sight. He had another arrow at the ready. **_Try it._** I warned with a growl. Now that my eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the jungle, my success rate went up ten-fold. **_If it weren't for that damned rule, I could shoot him with an arrow..._** I sighed. **_Ah well._** I ran onward and jumped into the trees, catching up to where I was on his heels, so to speak.

...

I saw her. She had finally caught up. She was now close enough to where she could tackle me and win. **_Fuck._** I was too close to winning that I had to bite back any building anxiety. And I mean literally bite back. I jumped down from the tree and landed - quite well if you ask me. I wasn't about to let anything stop me. So, I called on my shadow and sent him towards Reiha, just to distract her. I needed time to get the winner's circle, so to speak. I whistled and, not a moment later, my shadow had appeared. I pointed in Reiha's direction. "Slow her down." As soon as those words left my lips, he took off to do as commanded. I took the opportunity and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

...

A transparent black figure stood in my way. **_Are you trying to lose by default, Pan?_** I thought, starting a mental conversation with him. **_You just can't handle the thought of getting your ass handed to you by a girl can you?_** I sighed. "I really don't want to deal with you, but that tree might." A tree branch hit the shadow. It would seem Neverland wanted to see a one-on-one battle. **_I guess not everything likes you here, hey Pan?_** I chuckled at the thought. I could tell Pan was still running. _I didn't use magic to conjure him, love. That shadow is me, in a sense._ I narrowed my eyes. **_Thanks Captain Obvious, however this was supposed to be one-on-one!_** I thought bitterly glaring towards his direction. I began to debate to kick my speed up to full capacity or stay at this pace. Either way I'll get to him. But the question is: do I want to win now or make him suffer more? The next thing I knew I heard a strange movement from Pan's direction. It sounded like something being hoisted into the air by a net. **_Did he just..._** I came to a halt when I saw Pan dangling from a net that was hung on the tree I was on. I had to bite my lip pretty hard to keep myself to breaking out in a fit of laughter. "What do we have here?" I wondered with a smirk. I pointed to the arrow in my arm. "Thanks for the present, by the way." Pan rolled his eyes as he was hanging from the net.

"You're welcome." Pan stated sarcastically. "This isn't fair, it would seem one of my Lost Boys was hunting.." He muttered looking up at me.

"And shooting me with a arrow after I was SO VERY KIND to give you a head start with your shit swimming skills is!" I debated. "You are unbelievable!" I hissed.

"Just be happy it wasn't one of the Dreamshade ones... The mermaids were the victims of those ones." **_You know what... Screw it._** I began to climb down along the netting.

"What happens I get if I DON'T free you by cutting your ass down and win the game?"

"If you don't cut me down it's cheating and you know it." Pan responded cooly as he raised an eyebrow. **_Oh please._**

"How is it cheating? You're the lazy ass who can't seem to do a lot for himself, so instead you get your Lost Boys to do it. And what they can't do for you, your magic does." I turned my head with a snort. "You want down, Pixie Boy? Here's an idea: use that dagger tied to your thigh." I hissed as I narrowed my eyes. It was then that he noticed he still had his dagger tied to his thigh. He growled and mumbled to himself. **_Dumb ass._** I jumped down. As I looked up, I noticed Pan drew his dagger so he could free himself.

"Come on, I'll even be nice enough to catch you." I smiled up to him. Part of me was being sincere while the other part meant it as a joke. Both seemed to battle each other so they could see which was the case. When the net was cut, and he began to fall, Pan seemed like he was actually prepared for me to catch him, like a parent catching a child after being tossed into the air.

"Catch me!" Too bad for him, the mockery won. So, as it was the case, I stepped to the side letting him fall, only to grab onto the collar of his shirt. I kneeled down so I was at his height. "You lose, dear." I whispered.

...

I scowled. **_I can't believe I lost!_** "Fine. You win." I mumbled a I stood. I decided to keep my word. "So what will you do with me, Reiha?" I wondered as I raised an eyebrow. I smiled though part of me was weary of what she'd say. **_Let it be something good._**


	4. Wrong and Right

**Author's Notes:  
1:** I DO NOT own _Once Upon a Time_, it's characters, or it's storyline. _Once Upon a Time_, the characters, and their twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!  
**2: _Bold-italic phrases_** will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. _Italic-underlined_ phrases will be what is said by the Spirits of Neverland but it also represents when Pan communicates with Reiha mentally. When you see "..." it indicates a change in point of view.  
**3:** The song representing the story is "Animals" by Maroon 5.

* * *

**3.) Wrong and Right  
*****  
Baby, I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals. Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent from miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals.  
***

"Hm..." I hummed before pinning the trapped teen to the nearest tree. "As much as I'd like to claim my prize, I'll let you try to redeem yourself." I caught his gaze "If I win, and go uncaught until, say dawn, you give me my freedom, but," I leaned in close to him, close enough to where our lips almost touched. "If you can catch me, you get whatever it is you want. Same as before." I pulled away from him. "Deal?" Pan's face contorted, I figured something in my deal displeased him. **_What do I care? If he accepts, and I win, I can go home and never look back._**

...

Something about her pinning me to that tree caused a strange burning sensation paint across my face. I may not understand this but I remained to wear my mask and went about acting like I was unfazed. "No." I simply stated. I didn't want her to leave. She's made these past couple hours incredibly fun and she's smart - for a woman - though, I'd never admit such things. "The deal was that if you won, you could do whatever to me as you sought fit. Nothing was said about you leaving. Besides, if I caught you, you would become my new toy. Perhaps even a Lost girl, or something." I pondered aloud. **_I may not have won but that doesn't mean she can go about speaking of nonsense like freedom and redemption._** I looked away from the woman pinning me to the tree. "Besides, no one leaves Neverland unless I say, and I will never say or give in."

...

**_Talk about a spoiled brat._** I thought with a sigh. "But I don't know what to do to you." I whined with a pout. "Besides, you don't like the deal because you're afraid you'll lose. Again." I knew that he knew it too. **_Coward._** I thought loud enough for him to catch it. Regardless of my comment, a smirk danced across Pan's lips.

...

**_Perhaps, but I wouldn't admit it._** When the mental comment entered my mind I had to bite back the anger that bubbled inside me, especially if I was going to be successful in distracting her. "Hmmmm what could you do with a boy for one whole day? One with limitless magic, at that?" The words left my lips smoothly as my smirk stood strong. "Let's see..." I rambled as my eyes darted to the jungle behind her. "If I was in your position, I would make the loser become my slave and make their time here a living hell." I shrugged my shoulders best I could. "But that's just me and my twisted nature." I admitted. It was unfortunate that my pride was not heard, but whatever. "It's really up to you and if you can handle this so-called boy." I teased though it hid a subtle challenging threat.

...

"Yeah, well, I'm not you. I have a pure heart, not a corrupt heart like yours." I barked with a glare. **_I am Merlinian sorceress, sworn to follow the path of righteousness and justice, not a Morganian, who is bent on the destruction of all things good and pure._** I sighed. "Well, if you're too much of a pussy to accept a chance at redemption, I could always just walk away and go about ignoring you." I acknowledged with a shrug.

...

If there was one thing that I hated was being ignored, though I hated being called a coward more. A scornful pout pulled at my lips. "I didn't mean bad things, Reiha..."

"I'm sure you didn't." Reiha mused with a roll of her eyes.

"Perhaps you can try and teach me manners." I was doing all I could to suggest things to her, though I truly hoped that she could think of something OTHER than teaching me manners. I'm not interested in doing that. Far from it.

"You are a trapped teenager who has his testosterone racing through his veins." Her eyes locked with mine once more. "I know people believe in the saying 'you can teach an old dog new tricks,' but something tells me you know manners, you just choose not to use them." She pulled away from me slightly and sat atop of her folded knees. When I couldn't think of anything else to suggest, I clutched my fists and hit them against the ground. I felt like a child throwing a temper tantrum and yet my body wouldn't react in any other way.

"I don't know!" I hissed as I felt my face get hot once more, however I didn't know whether or not it was for the same reason as before. **_This girl..._** I ground my teeth together. **_She pisses me off to no end and yet something about her has stirred something strange within me._** I drew a heavy breath. **_She is far more different that anyone I've ever met._**

"Besides, manners, to a guy like you, means growing up, and if I've learned anything about 'Peter Pan,' it's that he never wants to grow up." It felt as though she was challenging me. Again. I narrowed my eyes.

"I can be civilized and not grow up, you stupid girl. Do you not know anything?" I barked defensively. I chose whether or not to grow, in regards to power, however aging is a different subject. "So try to make me civil. Teach me." My smirk returned. "Unless... You're afraid to fail." I challenged.

...

"If I can teach an old man," **_Sorry Balthazar._** I apologizing to my mentor. He hates being called old, even though he knows it's the truth. "A man who is well over a thousand years old how to be civil in a social environment, I'm sure I can teach an egotistical asshole like you." I huffed defensively. I leaned towards him again, only this time not as close as before. "Is Peter Pan trying to keep me occupied so I don't ignore him? Besides, what happened to 'Pan never fails?'" I heaved a heavy sigh. **_Geeze, you'd think a guy like him, after taking a hit to the ego like the did, would want to redeem what pride was damaged..._**

"I'm not trying to do anything." Pan debated with a hiss. **_Is he seriously that easily pissed off? What a cry baby._** He seemed to be temperamentally hormonal, almost like women tend to be. He breathed a heavy sighed. "It's the truth, love, I never fail. This loss is just a temporary set back - nothing more, nothing less. Failing would be dying in my book and I refuse to die." Pan said snidely.**_The guy has an answer for everything, doesn't he?_** I growled. Being from the south, I was raised on Southern Hospitality, I was trying to be nice and help him out, but this prick was shoving it in my face. "Make no mistake, girly, if it weren't for the entertainment I get from having you around, I'd slit that pretty little throat of yours." He informed. "I'm monster and I LOVE the thrill of the kill. Watching people suffer, hearing them scream, and watching them die." **_How can anyone care so little for the life of another?_**

"No, YOU, make no mistake, asshole," I got in his face and pinned him to the tree again, only this time it wasn't in a friendly manner. "I could kill YOU at any moment, and show you what a TRUE monster looks like." As soon as those words left my lips, I bit my bottom lip. **_Fuck, this guy is bringing out my vampire side... I can't let this continue._** I pulled back and looked away from him. "I'm trying to be a good person, the kind of person my parents raised me to be..."

...

As Reiha's firm grasp held me in place, I couldn't help but feel excitement build within me. This was a new kind of anger I never expected to come from Reiha. **_I can use this._** I was going to use Reiha's momentary hatred to my advantage. I grinned. "Did you feel that, love? It's your darkness. It feels good, doesn't it? Do you want to rip my throat out?" I sneered. "I can sense darkness in you, Reiha. You're not as pure as you let on." I stared her down as this new arrogance build within me. "Go ahead, love, kill me!"

...

**_He really needs to stop talking._** I thought with narrowed eyes. All of a sudden something caught my attention._Lady Reiha..._ I pulled my gaze from Pan's form and listened around, almost as if he had said nothing. I held my hand over his mouth and assured his silence with a single sound: "Sh." I warned as I began to focus my hearing._Pan is trying to use that moment of weakness of yours in his favor._ I narrowed my eyes once more. **_Yeah, I kinda got that._** Pan looked at me in wonder. It was clear I could hear something he couldn't. _You're heart is pure, that is why you can hear us._ I nodded my head slowly. **_That makes sense, I guess..._** _Pan doesn't know as much as he thinks he does._ I raised an eyebrow at this. **_What are you talking about?_** _Naturally, killing someone would cause an impure blemish in your heart, however this isn't the case for you._ **_What? What do you mean?_**_You killed him because you needed to, not because you wanted to. Even though he caused you a lot of grief, you didn't make the kill personal._ I pulled my hand from his mouth and focused on the voices Pan couldn't hear._Because of this, what darkness was there was purified instantly._ I looked down to my hands. _Nothing like this has ever happened before._ "So... He's wrong?"

...

Not only was Reiha being disrespectful with keeping me silent, but she was also ignoring me. **_What does she think she's doing?!_** She was looking around at nothing in particular. Once her hand was off my mouth, I took the chance to speak up. "What the fuck is your problem?! I was only telling you the truth. The more darkness you allow yourself to feel, the darker your heart will become." I responded cooly.

"You're wrong!" Reiha debated as she looked at me. "I'm not like you. I am NOTHING like you! The Spirits of Neverland said so." She sounded like a child with that debate but I was ever-so curious.**_The Spirits of Neverland? No one has ever communicated with them, not even me._** Reiha seemed to be overwhelmed in thought. The proof was in the bite she gave her index finger, it was as if she wanted to allow her thoughts to run rampant. "Anger doesn't create the darkness you're implying, dumb ass, it means you're human. People are capable of being both good and evil, but most people choose a single path to follow..." She mumbled. "They said that naturally, because I had killed someone a few years ago, my heart would have had a patch of darkness in it. However, because I did it not out of spite or revenge but to save innocent lives, the darkness was immediately purified." **_That's not possible!_** I debated mentally. She grabbed at her chest. "They said that nothing like that has ever happened before..." I wasn't about to let her discourage me, I was going to break that will of hers if it was the last thing I did.

"Here, let me show you something." I looked at her as seriousness filled my essence. "Let's see just how pure your heart is, hm?" With a wave of my hand, a mirror appeared. The only difference about this mirror compared to any another is that in her reflection, Reiha's heart could be seen. She was right, regardless of that moment of spite, her heart was incredibly pure. Hell, it was the most purest heart I'd ever seen. I shook my wonderment off quickly. **_Time to play with her mind a bit._** I smirked to myself before caressing the back of the mirror, placing a little illusion on it. On the mirror's corrupted surface, Reiha's once truly pure heart had a blemish of darkness within it. "Neverland is dark by nature, it changes people." I looked from Reiha's reflection to my own. Mine wasn't enchanted, my heart was truly as black as it was displayed. I didn't need magic to tell me otherwise. It's who I am. **_This is me._** "Look in the mirror and see, love, hearts are capable of changing even by the simplest of actions." I pointed to her reflection however she didn't seem convinced.

"I believe the Spirits of Neverland, who can only be heard by a person with a pure heart." She hissed in debate.**_Huh, so that's how she was able to make contact with them..._** "That means I don't believe you. I mean, look at all the times you've lied to me and been caught in said lies." She poked her index finger into my chest. "Just because I'm young, doesn't mean I'm naive, Pan." She stated simply. "I know that if I believe you, it will become the truth - the magic of Neverland." She spat sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

...

"No! This is the truth! This land changes people." I eyed his form suspiciously. "I should know... This place changed me. I was once a drunkard and now I'm a killer. A monster. And do you want to know that sad thing about that, Reiha? I like it!" Pan admitted. **_What a fucking dumb ass..._** I narrowed my eyes in frustration.

"I didn't doubt that people can't be changed, Pan. All it takes is the wrong influences. The Spirits did say there was a little bit of humanity in your heart before you arrived in Neverland but you let magic destroy you." I informed with a sigh. With the way our current discussion was going, I decided to drop the redemption thing.**_Besides I'll find my way out of Neverland... Eventually._** I sighed and looked towards him with a much calmer demeanor. "One thing you can do for me is tell me what kind of person - aside from being a drunk - you were before coming to Neverland. No secrets."

"Fine, I'll tell you, not like it means anything to me anymore." He inhaled deeply. "I was once a man named Malcolm and I had a son, his name was Rumpelstiltskin." **_Peter Pan and Rumpelstiltskin are related? This universe gets more and more complicated!_** "I convinced him to use the magic bean he had gotten so we could escape and be together. But it was a lie. Once we got here, I told my son to wait for me as I was looking for Pixie Dust, but I was actually waiting for the Shadow of Neverland." I watched him closely. **_Something's wrong with this story..._** Regardless I let him continue. "While he waited, the Shadow told me I couldn't stay here. That only children children can stay, and only in their dreams but I refused to leave. So he told me that if I wanted to stay, there would have to be sacrifices." **_He didn't..._** "I took him up on the offer, and upon doing so, a part of me was taken away, in a sense. You can say that Neverland claimed a piece of my soul, branded it if you will. I abandoned my child in exchange for magic, eternal life, and to be forever young." I blinked several times. This was a bit hard to swallow.

"Say what now?" I tried to breathe but the breath was caught in my chest. "You traded your own flesh and blood for something so... So... SELFISH?!" You'd think I would be more concerned about Peter Pan and Rumpelstiltskin being related but that wasn't the case. His story broke my heart but I had no pity for him. I backed away from him. "You... You shouldn't even have... THAT." I shyly glanced below his belt only to look back up just as quickly. "Your poor son..." I whispered as I once again clutched my chest. "My parents loved me... When someone tried to take me away, they fought for me... But you..." I glared at him. "YOU are the greediest, most pathetically desperate coward I have ever met!"

...

I ground my teeth together. No one, not since my old life, has EVER called me a coward. No one had the courage to. **_Then there's Reiha Moon. A woman who challenges me, speaks to me in such a disrespectful manner though I oddly enjoy it, and then she has the audacity to call me the one word that ties Rumple and I together._** "But you didn't ask to hear about my upbringing, Reiha. Evil is not born, love, it's made." I informed coldly. "Yes... I gave up my son. Do I regret it? No. I never wanted Rumple in the first place. He was a parasite eating up my time and my money." I growled as I clenched my fists once more. "My parents... They gave me away." I informed while looking away from her. **_Why... Why can't I stop talking?! She doesn't need to know this! She could use this against me!_** And yet, I continued to talk. "I was sold to a blacksmith who needed a young right-hand - though slave would have been a more honest title. When I slept, I would dream of a wonderful place called Neverland. After all my adventures there, and the horrors I'd face while I was awake, I vowed to one day go there and stay. And here I am." Why I told her all this is a mystery, even to me, yet it feels almost moral disclosing information to her that even Rumple didn't know. I drew a breath and looked back to Reiha.

"So what?" Even though the tone she had was strong, the look in her eyes reflected weakness. "I watched the only people who EVER loved me get murdered by my pedophilic father! A monster who captured little girls, and I mean LITTLE girls, and used them for his own sexual gratification." She hugged at her arms. "My mother was a victim of his. That's right: I was the product of 'rape.'" She looked towards her lap. Something pulled inside me, something I didn't know. **_What the fuck is wrong with me?!_** Her life wasn't an easy one but neither was mine. "Everyone has something devastating happen in their life, Pan, in one way or another..." She looked at me once more. "But do you see me attacking you in a sexual manner because of my child-raping father? No. All I've done is played by your rules." She loosened her embrace on herself.

"I care not for your sob story little girl," A lie. Regardless of how shitty my past was, hers seemed to be worse. A child-raping father, watching her parents die, taking a life for selfless reasons instead of filling her own vindictive agenda. I couldn't help but wonder: **_how much more to her is there?_** "You're the one that asked me to tell you my story and I did. I don't feel sorry for myself. And as far as Rumple is concerned, it wasn't rape. Just a one-night stand. I was never meant to be a father." I mentioned bluntly. "Now I just have sex for fun. I could care less about who I'm having those relations with. I have needs, like any other man." I added.

...

"Here's a thought, genius: if you didn't want a child, why in the HELL would you procreate in the first place?" I wondered as my eyes searched his. "That's exactly why you should be castrated: so it doesn't happen again." I stated with a growl. _Watch it, girl._ Pan warned me mentally. I didn't care for his comment. **_He sparked the flame, now he's gotta deal with the burn._** "You give up one child to raise over a dozen. You're a walking hypocrite!" I hissed with another roll of my eyes.

"That's not true!" I debated. "The Lost Boys aren't my children!"

"No? Then tell me: Why you keep a roof over their heads? Why do you keep clothes on their backs? Why did you give them tools to keep food in their stomachs?" I snorted.

...

I looked away and began thinking about her questions. **_It couldn't be true..._** "Like I said: one child lost and over a dozen gained. Hypocrite." She snorted. "Besides, I wasn't trying to gain any pity from you, you fucking dolt, I was making a point. Sometimes bad things happen, things we can't control. The strong rise and the weak crumble." She lectured. **_Is she calling me weak?_** I glared at the very thought. **_No. I have proven my strength and I have a lot more to show._** "I only wanted to know about your past because I was expecting your past to be something a lot less despicable, but I guess I just hoped there was SOMETHING worth saving in you." She drew a heavy breath. "My mistake." She looked back to me. "If you didn't want a child, and still stand on that platform, perhaps you shouldn't have sex." My hands clenched at her suggestion. For the first time EVER I couldn't find anything to say. It's not that I didn't have anything to say - no, there's LOTS I wanted to say - I just couldn't voice it. I felt dumbfounded by her words. How could I let a woman like Reiha speak to me like this and not say anything? All I could do was glare. After a moment or two of silence, Reiha spoke up. "Thank you, by the way."**_What the Hell is she thanking me for?_** I still couldn't find the words to speak. I desired so very desperately to give her a remark most suited for her, one not-so pleasant, but it was as though I had lost my voice. She simply rolled her eyes. "Moron." She muttered. "I was saying thank you for telling me the truth. I mean I may have won and all that, but you could have told me a lie, just as you undoubtedly did to your Lost boys." She looked away from me. "So thank you." I ground my teeth together. Whether she was meaning to or not, she was testing my anger. Though, regardless of my boiling frustrations, I still felt odd with her around. One part of me wanted to humiliate her to no end, but the other part wanted something else, though I knew not what. **_What the fuck is this woman doing to me!?_**

"No need to thank me, dumb girl." I snapped before I looked away. **_Reiha's acting. She must be._** She narrowed her eyes.

"At least I'm capable of saying such things, where as your ego wouldn't let you." Reiha forced herself to stand. My face became flushed however annoyance embraced me. **_That may be true but I wouldn't admit it._** "Well Pan, what next?" My frustration vanished as I looked at her, questioning the sudden change of conversation. I frowned and shook my head.

"I don't know." I growled with irritation. "You choose the next game." Regardless of the arrogance in my tone, and the desire to gut her, I regretted those words as soon as they left my lips.

"Hm..." She said as she tapped her index finger against her chin. "Well we have already done Hide and Seek - or Hide and Kill as you call it." She began to pace back and forth. I hid the anxiety that was building within me. I've never let anyone chose the game, it's always been my call. As I watched her stride about in front of me, I couldn't help but wonder: **_What does she have in store for me?_**


	5. The Sacrifices we Make

**Author's Notes:  
1:** I DO NOT own _Once Upon a Time_, it's characters, or it's storyline. _Once Upon a Time_, the characters, and their twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!  
**2: _Bold-italic phrases_** will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. _Italic-underlined_ phrases will be what is said by the Spirits of Neverland but it also represents when Pan communicates with Reiha mentally. When you see "..." it indicates a change in point of view.  
**3:** The song representing the story is "Animals" by Maroon 5.

* * *

**4.) The Sacrifices we Make  
*****  
Baby, I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals. Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent from miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals.  
***

I stopped my pacing and turned to face Pan. "What about I meet your Lost Boys first?" Don't get me wrong, I had thought of a game, something a lot less violent then our previous one, but it's a team-based game. It may even be something the Lost Boys will enjoy. Something new. **_What say you Peter Pan?_**

...

"Not brave enough to have a one-on-one game with me, love?" I taunted. **_She got lucky last time, next time she won't be._** I thought arrogantly as a smug smirk tugged at the corners of my mouth. My cynical amusement had returned. The stupid girl clearly doesn't realize that with her being stuck in Neverland, till I say otherwise, she'd obviously meet my Lost Boys. Eventually. Though I had to wonder why was I hesitant in bringing her back to camp. I shook my head. **_It matters not, she'll meet them when I want her to._** "How about target practice?" In a small way I felt like a hypocrite. I had just told Reiha that she could choose the game, but at the same time, I don't understand, to a cautiously skeptical level, why she wanted to involve my Lost Ones. **_If she can't stand the way I play, how does she expect to like playing with my Lost Boys?_** I didn't understand her. I couldn't. She didn't make it easy for me, either. This woman angered, challenged, and confused me all at once. It was offsetting and yet, oddly enough, I liked it. One could say I craved it.

"Don't tell me the 'eternal nightmare,'" She mocked as she returned my smirk. Even though she had mocked me, I felt the heat rise in my face. **_So, she remembered that title of mine._** A part of me was flattered but I shook it off regardless. **_So what? It doesn't change a damn thing._** I thought as my eyebrows knit together. "Wants to keep me all to himself." She leaned over and our eyes danced. A scowl painted my lips.

"You wish. Girls aren't good for anything." Reiha's anger had resurfaced.

"You are such a fucking hypocrite!" She debated passionately. "If girls aren't good for anything, then why the fuck do you keep bringing them here to relieve you of your desire?! Sex is considered 'something,' you fucking moron!" She hissed.

I disregarded her statement and continued. "You can't trust them. They play with

ones mind, clouding it with feeble illusions, causing one to believe in love." I spat before breaking our trapped gaze and looked to the ground. "Love is weakness and will lead to one's destruction."

...

"Of course YOU would believe that." I leaned even closer. "You're not capable of loving anything other than your reflection." I commented which caused Pan to glare at the ground. "Love challenges us and gives us something worth fighting for. Yes, it leaves us open to heartbreak, but imagine how much stronger you fight to hold onto it."**_But you will never understand that._** "But I'll tell you one thing: if we were to fight to prove just how strong love is, I'd kick your scrawny ass." I announced optimistically. His glare eased as a strange look reflected in his eyes. He seemed conflicted, which was quickly erased.

"Fine." He looked towards me with that stupid fucking smirk of his. "Let's see if you're right. The wager to see who will fall pathetically first is accepted. Remember, love, this was your idea, not mine." The arrogance in his tone had resurfaced. I blinked several times. **_Wait, what?_** I tilted my head and looked at him in wonder.

"What does your challenge have to - " I cut myself off. **_What a fucking idiot._** Even though he had COMPLETELY overlooked my challenge, I stood tall and shook my head. "Very well, Pan, but who knows," I shrugged with a smirk. "Anything is possible, especially here in Neverland."

"I can tell you right now: I WILL win this game. Girls are easy, being so emotional. I have hardly any emotions to speak of." Pan said with a cold stare. I rolled my eyes. **_Tell me something I don't know._**

"Don't count your chickens before they've hatched, Pan." I warned. His ego and his lust for power are what drives him, but they are also his weaknesses. I was surprised though, he seemed serious about winning this challenge, and I had to wonder why. **_What's gotten into him?_** I sighed and glared towards the ground. **_Why the fuck should I care?!_** I looked towards him once more. "Well, Pan, regardless, we shouldn't keep your little slave-like children waiting."

...

My anger flared once more. "Slave-like children? I saved them from horrible lives!" I defended with a growl. "No matter, we should see how my Lost Ones are doing." I informed, my tone holding a strict harshness.

As I walked past her, Reiha barked back. "Oh yeah, what about the boys who I heard crying during our last game?!" I was thankful that my back was facing her, last thing I'd need for her to see what the genuine shock that captured my expression. **_She heard the young ones' cries?_** I shook my head as my smirk returned once more. **_Reiha may just become our very first Lost Girl yet._** "All they ever wanted was a friend. A FRIEND, Pan. But you get them to do your dirty work when you don't want to waste your magic, don't you? What is it you actually do here in Neverland, Pan?!" My anger was beginning to build once more so, to save my energy, I refused to answer. As we began to make our way through the jungle, I knew that the camp wasn't too far from where we were. Once we reached the outskirts of camp, I smiled to the boys who sat before us. My Lost Ones.

...

Before us, circling the bonfire, were a of pack of feral-looking boys. All of them were dressed in medieval-like clothing, all colored in brown and green hues. A few of them appeared to be some looked almost ten years old, others looked around twelve to sixteen years old, and a couple appeared to be in their later teens. As soon as they took notice of us, they welcomed Pan with an uproar of cheers, however behind some of their structured masks their eyes reflected fear. A few of them even seemed to bare some hatred for him as well. My glare lifted as I looked around the lot of boys. My heart sunk. **_What kind of shit has he put them through to make them fear, if not hate, him so much?_** The ones who bared hidden fear, I wanted to embrace, and tell them that it would be alright. I scanned all of their faces, memorizing each one so that once I got their names, I would remember it. My eyes came across one that looked as old, if not slightly older, than Pan. Of course I mean in physical appearance. He wore a messy brown-almost-black cloak, a forest green scarf, a tattered brown shirt, dark pants, and a pair of dingy green boots. Beneath his hood was dirty blonde hair, both literally decorated in dirt and the hair color, and a scar ran across his face. He seemed a lot like Pan: smug, arrogant, and brutish. But there was also something human, more good in him than that of his leader. I tilted my head before tugging on Pan's shirt, nodding towards the tall blonde.

...

I felt a tug on my sleeve and glanced towards Reiha. She nodded her head to my most trusted Lost Boy. **_Why is she so interested in Felix?_** I shook my head to silence the thoughts that wanted to follow. **_Doesn't matter, she won't fancy him one bit. After all, he is my most loyal Lost Boy for a reason._** I smirked and turned it towards him. "He's my second-in-command, Felix." I informed as I pointed towards him. Felix returned my smirk as he threw his club over his shoulder. "You see that club of his?" She sent me a look I couldn't decipher. "He likes to beat people, and things, with it." I mentioned casually as if it meant nothing to me, which it didn't.

"So he's the Lost Boy you impersonated when we met..." Reiha muttered glancing towards me. "Makes me wonder if you envy him, even just a little" She teased. I frowned at this. **_Not in the slightest. I only care about me and me alone._** I whistled for Felix to come over. He complied and strode towards us.

"Yes Pan." He seemed to enjoy almost-singing my name. It was a little odd for him but I shrugged it off. He grinned and looked towards me, only to look at Reiha in wonder. "Is she our new game?" I nodded as my smirk returned.

...

"She is our new and fun game." **_I didn't know people could be considered game unless they are hunted and eaten by cannibals._** I thought tilting my head. **_Then again, Pan did threaten to slice me to shreds and dine on my flesh once it was cooked when we met._** A brief shudder shook my body. Once recovered, I noticed that Felix's eyes had wandered my body. **_Well that's not awkward..._**

"Is this one going in a cage, Pan?" Once more Felix had stressed Pan's name.

"No. Not this one." Pan answered as he disregarded my comment. "She has fire and bite," **_Damn right._** "Which is more than I can say for most of our stupid, and useless, female visitors." He explained with a shrug. I blinked countless times as I couldn't move past Felix's question.

"You lock people in cages?" This question caused a wide smile to creep across Felix's face. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Yes. We keep them in cages, especially if Pan says to. He is our leader, after all, and we must do as he says." He pointed out. **_Second-in-command, hah, try kiss-ass._**

"I will let her stay in camp." **_Oh, how courteous. Thank you._** I shifted my glare towards Pan.

"I don't know whether to be happy that I'm camping with a bunch of trapped hormonal boys or envy the girls who've been locked in cages." I stated with a shrug. "Let me guess: you don't have the maturity and balls to handle females when they are outside of them, right?"

...

**_There goes what patience I had left._** Her last comment caused something within me to snap. I whipped around and smacked Reiha in the jaw, causing her bottom lip to split open. "Learn your place. I am king here, girl, whereas you are nothing." I hissed. My temper was beyond comprehension, at this point. I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her towards me. "You want to be in a cage, do you?" I summoned a cage behind her. "Wish granted!" I tightened my grip on her hair before throwing her in it. I locked the door, and placed an enchantment on it making it so she wouldn't escape until I decided otherwise. "You brought this upon yourself, girl." I barked before storming off.

...

I stared at the vacant spot where Pan had stood. **_Why didn't he kill her?_** Normally, if anyone spoke to Pan with such a tongue, they would have been killed. No mercy. I walked towards the cage where the woman was being held.

"You must feel pretty fucking manly, striking a woman, don't you, you fucking coward?!" She hissed bitterly before she spat blood in his direction. She wiped the blood on her jacket's sleeve. Once it left her lips, I was surprised to see that the split lip Pan had given her was gone. "You're not the only person with magic here, asshole. Be careful how you treat people, you never know when they'll overpower you." She muttered after he was completely out of sight. I continued to watch her. She was fiesty, just as Pan had said. **_How amusing._** She was nothing like Wendy. The only thing they shared was the fact that both of them were female. This woman wasn't afraid to speak her mind, no matter how brutally blunt she was. She wasn't afraid to fight back. I had to commend her for that.

"So girl, where are you from?" I figured I would make conversation with the woman while Pan let off some steam. I often wore a mask of cruelty just like Pan did. What can I say, he's inspirational, especially after everything he's done for us. For me. However, I had heart, though I never cared to show it.

"Somewhere you wouldn't know." The woman heaved a heavy sigh and looked towards me. "Earth, though I'm guessing you wouldn't know much about it." I smiled and shook my head. **_I know more about Earth than you think._**

"I'm from Earth as well. Pan rescued me from a horrible life on the streets." I informed in a hushed tone. "He took me in, brought me to Neverland, and I finally had a place I could call home."

"Felix don't get too friendly with her, she is being punished. Don't forget what happens when you break a rule." Pan threatened. He didn't have to remind me, I remembered all too well.

"Don't worry," I called back. "I'm just trying to scare her." I lied before looking towards the girl. Her revealed hazel eye sent me a questioning look. I couldn't blame her, I didn't know why I would lie to Pan. It wasn't like me. **_Why would I do such a thing?_** It baffled me, especially since I know the penalty for lying to Pan. "Sorry," Why was I apologizing? Why was I doing what I normally would not do? What was this woman doing to me? "I had to make up a lie. Pan can sense that I am speaking with you about things. If I didn't, and he knew the truth of my treatment towards you, I would get it worse than before..." I muttered as I covered my face, hiding the scar that started below my right eye and trailed across my face. Even though Pan had hurt me, I appreciated him and all he's done. In a sense, I worshiped him. Through my fingers I saw gentleness fill the young woman's eyes - er eye. The next thing I knew, her right hand made contact with the left side of my face. The touch almost caused my heart to stop beating. **_What's happening to me?_**

"People like Pan punish others but fail to realize that there are consequences for their actions, just like the rest of us." Her lips curved into a small smile. She shook her left shoulder, causing her jacket to fall to her elbow. Her left hand grabbed hold of her shirts and pulled them back, revealing a scar above her heart. "Believe it or not, a blade went all the way through." She looked away from me and released the shirts. I was in awe. **_But that would mean -_** "I died that day." **_How is that even possible?_** I didn't know what to make of her statement. **_She seems to be quite lively for a dead person..._** Regardless of my scattered thoughts, I felt sorry for her, though I didn't understand why. She is unlike any woman I've ever met. She didn't seem like she'd run away regardless of her current situation. What I believed most of all was that she didn't deserve to be caged like some kind of wild animal.

"Pan did this to me. He can be vile and almost demonic at times but I still remain loyal to him. I can't explain why or how. Maybe it's because he saved me from the Hellish life I was living." I supposed before taking notice to Reiha's narrowed gaze. I let loose a sigh. "Listen," I whispered while lowering my hands enough to reveal my eyes. "When Pan goes off hunting, I will free you." I said, though it was semi-muffled because of my hands hanging above my mouth. "I will trick Pan and tell him that I will continue to stand guard. I will challenge his trust in me by asking him to remove the enchantment, telling him that I would more than likely want to poke at you with my club. Does that sound like a good plan?" I asked as I removed my left hand and placed it on her right hand subconsciously.

...

**_Felix..._** I shook my head. "I appreciate it, but I don't want to burden you, especially if it puts you in a dangerous situation with Pan if he ever found out." I smiled towards him. "He's not man enough to handle a woman like me." I glared beyond Felix towards Pan's direction. I sighed and fixated back on Felix. "However, he'll let me out eventually. I'm sure of it." I lifted his hand to my face. "Thanks though." I muttered before placing a kiss on his hand. This caused Felix's smiling face to flush. "It's nice to know someone here in Neverland uses their heart."

"Believe it or not, a lot of these boy's hate Pan." I chuckled at this.

"I kinda figured some of the Lost Boys resented him, you could see it in their eyes." I looked towards him once more.

"If the boys did anything to displease Pan, he hurt them. If one pushed too much, he'd kill them in front of the others, to make a point not to cross him." I looked away. **_So he's more like his fairytale counterpart than he leads on..._** My heart sunk with this information, though I also had to wonder why Felix was sharing so much information with me, and why he wanted to speak to me in the first place. "They were tricked by his charm and were brought here, ever since they were never allowed to leave, even if they wished it so. However the others who adore him, they stayed too long and grew used to Pan's ways. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, it makes sense. Psychiatrists would call that Stockholm syndrome. The girls I rescued were the same way." I looked towards my lap. **_I wish I could have done more for them, at the time..._** "They had became so dependent on their perverted and depraved captor, they were almost scared to leave the basement I had freed them from." Felix's eyes were filled with curiosity.

"There is a term for what these boys are going through?" Felix's face contorted with confusion. "Huh... I never heard it till now." It seemed to have perplexed him but it seemed to have sunk through. I raised an eyebrow.

"That saying has been around for decades. How long have you been here, exactly?" Felix almost seemed unsure. **_Has he forgotten?_**

"I don't know..." Felix's voice trailed. "This realm makes one forget." He informed. "I don't even remember my childhood. All I remember is the streets, and even then it's pieces here and there. See it's does the same to Pan. Like he's captive. Though he'd never admit this. His precious island is everything to him." Oddly enough, Felix's tone raised quite a bit. I winced at Felix's loud voice. **_Did he have to yell?_** I looked at Felix.**_Goof._** I thought with a smile as I shook my head.

"Is there a problem Felix?" Pan's voice echoed through the jungle. Felix seemed to fall silent only to speak up not a moment later.

"No. I was just watching and yelling at the girl, Pan!" Felix seemed thrown off by the fact that his voice was loud, let alone enough to reach Pan. I placed my hands on his face and smiled.

"I will do everything in my power to keep my memories, even if it means sacrificing everything else..." I looked away briefly. **_Not that I have a lot to lose._** I lowered my gaze. "Not all my memories are great, but sometimes," I glanced to Felix. "You have to take the shittiest of memories to enjoy the good ones." **_Especially the bad ones._** Felix nodded, I guessed he could relate to having memories, both good and bad. It would seem he's had his fair share of bad memories, caused by Pan or his own mysterious past.

...

I got up, feeling both bored and irritated. I was also facing paranoia with Felix speaking with Reiha. Though I felt rather paranoid, I was quite curious. Who knows what those two were blabbing about.**_No matter, it ends now._** "If you were indeed scolding at her, do tell me what it is you were lecturing at her about. And Felix don't you dare lie to me, I'll know if you do." I informed as I approached the area. I could feel a new kind of darkness awaken within me, however it seemed to only come forth when I had returned seeing Felix close to Reiha. I had to wonder about what. Reiha simply rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for not asking me because I have nothing pleasant to say to a coward who would hit a woman." She announced as she folded her arms across her chest. Something caused her eyes to narrow. I folded my arms as my gaze settled back on Felix.

"Well Felix, out with it!" I demanded fiercely. Felix's body shook with a shudder but he quickly recomposed himself.

"I told Reiha that there was no escaping her fate unless someone helped her." He informed, however I sensed that there was some deception in his statement. **_He's never betrayed me before. No matter, he was deceptive and he will be punished._** I snarled at the thought. My eyes narrowed. To say I was pissed would be the biggest understatement of the century. I frowned and and grabbing Felix by the throat.

"You were planning on helping her, weren't you?!" I shouted, my fury not being concealed in the slightest. With a push of my hand, Felix went flying across the area. I approached Felix and cut a deep wound across his chest. **_Insubordination will not be tolerated._** I could feel a burst of energy behind me.

"That's enough, Pan!" Reiha hissed dangerously. "Even if he WANTED to help me, I told him I didn't want his help. Use a truth spell, you'll find I'm not lying." She defended while gripping at the cage's bars. I sensed the sincerity in her voice, however it wasn't the lie that irked me, it was learning he wanted to help her that enraged me. I kicked Felix in the side before appearing before Reiha.

"Oh, I know you're not lying, love. Felix thinks he's so very clever in trying to hide the truth from me, that's what angers me." I seethed.

"If you have a problem with him wanting to help me, blame me not him. It's my being different and not some pushover girly girl that caused it. It's me who brought it on. It's just like it was me that caused you to LOSE our game of 'Hide and Seek.'" Just hearing her refer to me as a loser was enough to push me overboard. My hand broke through the cage and grabbed Reiha by the throat, gripping it tightly. My other hand plunged into her chest and ripped out her heart. My eyes scanned it, noticing that her heart was indeed very pure.

"Do you know what happens if I squeeze this?" I asked snidely, the new darkness attaching itself to my very soul. I heard a sound behind me. Felix was trying to force himself to stand, regardless of the pain he was enduring. **_Fool._**

"No! Don't do this, Pan! We need her! Stop!" He debated but I continued to ignore him. **_If I didn't know any better, I'd say Felix had feelings for Reiha._** For some unknown reason, the very idea only angered me further.

"Do you seriously think I'm afraid to die? I've died before, Pan." She mentioned as a glare captured her gaze. "Do it, at least I will be free from you. You are nothing but a bully who has NOTHING going for him. You are a coward who uses people to get what you want. You are pathetic. Here's a wake-up call for you Pan, you do NOT scare me, you don't even intimidate me. At all." As much as I didn't want to, I let the comment about being a coward go as I gave her heart a little squeeze, just to see how she would react and if she had lied to me. Surprisingly she didn't even wince, whereas most people would gasp or cry out in pain.

"Does it hurt at all? How does it feel knowing that I hold your pathetic life in my hand?"

"It stings." She admitted honestly, which was surprising. "But nothing compares to being a prisoner to someone like you. You can't handle women, that's why you cage them."

...

Something snapped within me. I ignored the pain that coursed through my body and pushed myself to stand. Without a second thought, I leaped forward and onto Pan. This was more out-of-character than when I had lied to him. Why was I doing this? _You have fallen in love with her._ An eerie voice echoed in my mind. Was it true? **_Have I fallen for Reiha?_** Did love do this to people? Did it change them? "Leave her alone Pan!" I cried as I clutched my wound. The next thing I knew, I had swung my club and hit Pan with it. Absentmindedly, I picked up Reiha's heart and turned to face her. She was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Why would you do such a thing?" I couldn't understand it either. I had just attacked my leader to defend a girl. I SHOULD be defending Pan, just as I always had. "I... I don't want this..." Reiha's voice cracked. She looked as if she was on the verge of breaking down. "Why is this happening? Pan's your leader... He saved your life, you said it yourself. You have a debt to him, whether that's the reason for your loyalty or not. You can't let some girl be the one to change things..." She hugged at her arms, as if to comfort herself. "I'm so sorry Felix..." I glanced towards Pan. He was knocked out cold. Blood fell from the huge gash on his head. I knew that he would live, he was Peter Pan after all, but he would be unconscious for awhile. I looked back to Reiha, I was so shocked I dropped my club. The very club with Pan's blood on it. The blood of my leader as he laid at my feet.

"I didn't mean to... I just... Something snapped inside me and I..." I stuttered. I didn't know what to say or how to fully, and rationally, justify this. "We are in big trouble now. I hit, no, I knocked out my leader and when he wakes he won't be happy." **_And that's putting things lightly._** I shuddered at the thought. Reiha was right, Pan saved me from the horrors of the real world. So why would I let some woman change that? "We have to find a way out of here." I could feel my worry begin to build within me before I looked towards Reiha. "What if the others see this?" I bit my lip, and subconsciously bit down hard enough to draw blood.

...

I rubbed my throat as I looked at Felix. "I can fix this... All of it, if you want me to... But know that there's a price." I looked away from him as my heart ached, even though my heart wasn't in my chest. **_A hefty price, at that._** Felix looked at me.

"Why would you, of all people, want to fix this?" He wondered. "He's a bully, you said it yourself." Felix seemed to have just remembered that he was holding my heart in his left hand. "I suppose you want this back." He shrugged, his face flushing a bit. **_Yes, yes I would._** I thought with a giggle. He handed my heart back to me, I accepted it and placed it back into my chest, cringing at the momentary pain it caused. "We could kill Pan..." Felix suggested. **_Wait what?_** What the fuck has gotten into him? "He is unconscious, I can easily slit his throat." **_I can't let him do that._**

"No." I answered Felix simply. "Yes, he deserves to die, that much is obvious, but none of us should be the ones to do it." I walked towards Felix, taking his hands in mine. "You feel guilty about of attacking your leader, I feel guilt about being the reason it happened. I can make it so neither of you remember this happened. The one Pan will know to have hurt him will be me." It would be the right thing to do. Felix doesn't deserve to face the guilt. "It's the least I can do, after you have done so much for me." I looked away feeling true heartache. "The price is, you will forget this... All of this. You will have the illusion that all you did was watch me. No communication, nothing." I looked back to him. **_You will forget everything that made me care for you._** "I don't want you to forget, I really don't, but I don't want you to feel this guilt either." Felix's eyes widened. A moment passed and without another word, and Felix suddenly turned away from me. The next thing I knew, he had grabbed Pan's hair and slit his throat with Pan's own dagger and tossed him aside. I was shocked, to say the least. "Felix... What have you done?" Did he have so much resentment towards Pan? Did he want me to be free so badly? **_Why would he kill him?_**

"You're free, Reiha, you can leave now." I walked over to him and placed my hand on his back. I didn't want Peter Pan to die, as much as he deserved it - shocking, I know - but it was done. What's done is done. It can't be undone. I guess technically it could be, if the right steps were taken, but Felix didn't seem to want to do that.

"Are you sure about that? He is Peter Pan, after all, and Peter Pan never fails." Though clearly he can, just not in his opinion. I proved that. Felix had dropped the dagger, his eyes wide. **_Was he in some kind of haze when he killed him?_**

"We have to go..." Felix muttered. "I have no idea if Pan will come back but I do know that the island will be pissed. My God, I killed Pan..." He muttered before he seemed to begin to have a mental break down. I felt the ground shake. It's like Felix had said, Neverland wasn't pissed as fuck, the proof was in the storms that began to form and rage. Why Neverland would give a shit about a cockroach like Pan, I will never understand. "Reiha, we have to leave! Now!" I simply shook my head.

"I'm not running." I announced bravely. "If Neverland is angry, let it be angry. I'm not afraid," Though something told me otherwise. "And you shouldn't be either." I looked to him and smiled. "There are consequences for our actions Felix. We need to face it. We'd be just like Pan if we ran from it. I don't know about you, but I don't want to be considered to be anything like him." I looked down to Pan. "I want to fix this not for me, and definitely not for Pan, but for you and the other Lost Boys." I looked back to the tall blonde. "You do what you need to but I'm not leaving."

...

**_Why must she be so fucking stubborn?!_** I thought as I knitted my eyebrows together. "You will be killed, Reiha! Don't you get that? Don't you care?! I know I do." I grumbled. "If you die, everything I did would have be in vain." I realize that what I said sounded childish and pig-headed but I didn't care. I shuddered once more as I looked at Pan's dead body.

"Hey, you chose to kill him when I tried to reason with you!" She debated with a pout on her lips and her arms crossed across her chest. She resembled a child throwing a temper tantrum. It was cute. Regardless of this I decided to the subject back to the previous one.

"Tell me how you can fix this, then." The storm grew rough as it began to knock trees together.

...

"Simple, I bring him back," **_As much as I really don't want to._** "And make it so you both forget that this whole situation happened. I will rebuild the cage with my magic, you will be healed and found leaning against a tree looking casual, and Pan will only remember returning to the area after his immature little episode. Whatever happens, happens." I could tell with the expression that painted Felix's face that he didn't like this idea.

"This is not fair!" He debated childishly. "If Pan wasn't a heartless prick like he is, none of this would have happened." He argued, acting like a child, just as I did moments ago. **_I can't argue with that._**Next thing I knew, a huge tree crashed down and slammed into Felix.

"Felix!" I ran to him, summoning my vampiric strength to toss the tree aside. I lifted his body and eased him against the trunk of a tree. I smiled weakly down to him, happy that the tree hadn't caused him any more visible injury than he had already received. "I know it isn't fair, dear sweet Felix, but do you want everyone to suffer because you want to be selfish?" I reasoned with a pained smile. "I know I don't." **_We can't be selfish._**

Felix looked towards me. I could almost feel his heart breaking behind his gaze. He let loose a heavy sigh. "I don't want anyone to suffer, either. But do you think you could, uh," His face flushed. I had to admit, I was curious about what he was about to request but I didn't say anything. "Kiss me before you do it?" He requested as he pulled my body towards his, our bodies held together by his hands. His grip gave me the feeling that he didn't want to release me. My face flushed. **_My first kiss..._** I shook my head trying to fight the embarrassment.

"I will never forget this Felix, your compassion and kindness. Nor will I forget this moment, the moment I fell for Felix the Lost Boy." My face became hotter upon my confession. "I believe love can blossom in you once again, Felix, with me or someone else." I leaned towards him and placed my lips on his. In that brief moment I questioned my actions. I was tempted to be selfish by keeping Felix's memory and explore my feelings for him. However, I couldn't allow that to happen, especially since innocent people were involved. **_Sometimes... You have to put others before first._** Felix leaned returned my kiss. Tears fell from my eyes as they closed. Felix broke the kiss and locked gazes with me.

"I'm ready." It could tell it was a lie, he truly wasn't ready for it, but I guess he was ready as he'd ever be. Before I could do as I said I would, a human-looking shadow showed up.

"Because of what transpired here, you, Reiha can never be with Felix." I figured as much, but it still hurt. "Instead, to keep Neverland in balance, you must build relations with your enemy - Pan." It looked toward Felix. "And you Felix, you will be allowed to keep your memory of Reiha, of this tender moment between the two of you, just to know you can never have her." The shadow said narrowing it's eyes. I sensed the magical energy leave it's transparent hand, as it cast a spell to revive Pan. "Pan will not know what has happened here but you two will live forever with the reality of never having what you truly desire: to be together." It finished the spell and left. I glared after the see-through being. **_I may not be able to be with Felix but at least I can remember what we had, no matter how brief. It is something Peter Pan will never know._**


	6. I Won't Back Down

**Author's Notes:  
1:** I DO NOT own _Once Upon a Time_, it's characters, or it's storyline. _Once Upon a Time_, the characters, and their twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!  
**2: _Bold-italic phrases_** will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. _Italic-underlined_ phrases will be what is said by the Spirits of Neverland but it also represents when Pan communicates with Reiha mentally. When you see "..." it indicates a change in point of view.  
**3:** The song representing the story is "Animals" by Maroon 5.

* * *

**5.) I Won't Back Down****  
*****  
Baby, I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals. Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent from miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals.  
***

"Yeah, well my heart won't be his unless he can fucking earn it." I hissed before looking back to Felix. I gave him another gentle kiss. "At least we will both remember this moment, even if what we have can't flourish and become as beautiful and true as it could have been." I lifted my right arm and bit my wrist. I lifted it to his mouth. "Quickly, drink. It will heal that wound of yours." Felix's eyes locked with mine.

"True we have this memory. Besides, what does that shadow know? Anything is possible." He placed his lips to my wrist, causing me to shiver. It felt as if he kissed it, even though he did as I acknowledged. The gash on his chest healed. I closed my eyes momentarily, as his shirt and cloak was repaired. "The spell should be almost complete, Pan should be waking up." He said, his gaze holding a glimpse of sorrow. Before Pan came to, I did as I said. I rebuilt the cage, the illusion that his spell was still present. When Pan came to, he seemed quite thrown off.

...

I shook my head. **_Where the Hell am I?_** I looked around and found Felix leaning against a tree and Reiha in a cage. **_That's right, I locked her in a cage._** I no longer felt angry though. Reiha's eyes held a glare, which isn't surprising given her situation. I couldn't hide the smirk that pulled at my lips. "You seemed to have passed out from all the anger you let loose. Makes sense, throwing an immature tantrum the way you did." I knitted my eyebrows and wrinkled my nose. I didn't recall throwing a tantrum.

"I threw a tantrum? I don't remember that at all." I admitted.

"So locking me in a cage only to storm off isn't a temper tantrum?" Reiha responded as she crossed her arms across her chest "I thought Pan likes fire. Here's a reality check, sweetheart, I bark and I bite." She warned with a hiss. **_What the fuck is she going on about?_** Regardless of my confusion, I decided to just go with it.

"Perhaps I did throw a tantrum, as you would say." I admitted. I figured that since my anger had clearly dispersed, I'd play with her a bit. I released her from the cage, making it vanish into thin air, so that Reiha could stand which she did so. As soon as she had, she crossed her arms over her chest once more. I grabbed a small patch of Reiha's hair, causing it to tug when I decided I would hover a bit. Her body shook with a shudder, only to shake her head a moment later. Her eyes - er eye - formed a glare before she smacked my hand away, which had no affect on me.

"Don't touch me." She barked defensively. My smirk grew. I landed and released her hair only to grab more of her layered auburn locks.

"I like your hair, love... I've never seen hair quite like this before." I mused. Something was seriously wrong with me, I mean I found myself fascinated by hair. Reiha's hair, no less.

...

**_Just because the shadow said I "had to" build relations with Pan, doesn't mean I could ever love him... Not unless the pathetic cockroach used magic._** I thought bitterly. **_The guy wouldn't know what love was if it hit him in the face._** "If you do not stop touching my fucking hair, I WILL fucking bite you." I barked with my glare intensifying, which caused Pan to sneer. His hand loosened from my hair only to slide along the back of my head and grab hold of most of it. He pulled it in a dragging manner.

"Watch what it is you say. You are NOTHING here, girl." He snapped before slamming me into the nearest tree behind me.

"So scary." I muttered with a roll of my eyes. "These sad attempts at intimidation may work on some but they won't work on me." My eyes locked with his. I pushed myself away from the tree. "Females from the Enchanted Forest, or whatever world your pathetic ass may originate from, and even girls from my world, may be weak, but I am not them. I WILL fight back." Pan's sour gaze immediately shifted at the sound of my statement. **_The fucker took it as a challenge, didn't he?_**

"Then by all means, love, fight me." He encouraged with a smug grin pulling at his lips. He levitated himself off the ground as a dark excitement filled his persona. **_Yes, yes he did... What a fucking dolt._**

"I would but I have no intention with fighting with someone who knows so very little about a fair fight." I informed with a shrug, as I silently indicated to his hovering and flying technique. His expression faded momentarily as he stared at me.

"I will be fair," He pouted. "You just don't believe I can." He mentioned before circling me.

"What were you, a vulture in another life?!" I growled only to cause him to stop in front of me. He pointed his right index finger at me before poking my nose with it. "Besides, I wonder why I assume you can't be fair? Oh right, in our game of 'hide and seek' you said I couldn't hurt you and yet you hit me with a fucking arrow!" I hollered fiercely. **_And he wonders why I can't trust him._** A look of shock swept across his face.

"I don't remember this." He mentioned. **_Either he is playing me as a fool or Neverland claimed his memory._** I narrowed my eyes in a glare.

"Allow me to help refresh that memory of yours then." I stripped off my brown leather jacket and pulled down the right side black tank top strap. Low and behold there was the wound with the broken arrow head. "You mentioned something about being lucky it wasn't a 'Dreamshade' one. I don't know what Dreamshade is, but I'm sure that if I did and had indeed been hit with one, I would be much less friendly with you." Pan's eyes examined my arrow wound.

"Oh! I remember now!" He chimed. **_So he was playing me for a fucking fool..._** "I did shoot you with an arrow. By the way, love, if that would have been laced with Dreamshade, you would die. Slowly." Pan mentioned ever-so-casually before smacking my wounded shoulder. I growled dangerously. Admittedly it hurt but I was too angry to reflect my pain. I grabbed the hand that had smacked my wound and bit into it. My vampire teeth sinking in deeper. **_I may be biting him, but I will not - repeat WILL NOT take in any of his blood. Heaven knows what that'd do to me..._** A yelp of pain left Pan's lips. **_Didn't see that one coming did ya?_** I thought smugly. He pulled his hand free. "You bitch!" He hissed before he struck me, which had no affect on me. "What the fuck?! You're a vampire?!"

"Half vampire, actually." I corrected with a glare, though a smirk still painted on my lips. "You hurt me, I simply returned the favor. Seems pretty fair to me." My smirk grew with my shrug. Pan sneered.

"You are a parasite." He spat. "Your kind relies on others to sustain the lives they lead." **_Hypocrite._** "They're like maggots, only worse." He snarled. Regardless of his actions, I could tell he felt pain. Who wouldn't be in pain after getting bitten? Not just by a vampire but by anything. It isn't a very pleasurable feeling, unless you're a sadist.

"Hah! That's fucking hysterical coming from you." I muttered with a glare. "You leech off of a world's magic to stay young and extend your lifespan!" I walked towards Pan. "Yes, I am half vampire but I have no say in the matter." I heaved a heavy sigh. "Not all of us vampires are the same." I informed as my eyes softened. I bit onto my right wrist and smeared some blood on the bite would I had given him. I let go of his hand and looked back to him. "I have honor." **_Which is more than I can say for you._** "And a beating heart." I joked more to myself.

...

I decided I wouldn't comment on her comparing me to a vampire. I refused to believe it or acknowledge it. **_I'm nothing like them._** However, a whisper in my subconscious mind knew she had a point. **_Then again..._** I did rely on Neverland's magic to remain young and alive. Before my thoughts could wander, Reiha had bitten into her right wrist and smeared her blood onto the wound she had dealt me. I had to say her action caught me by surprise though I refused to show it. "You can't stop using your vampire tricks, can you?" I covered the truth by poking fun, to ridicule her, as I pulled my hand away. "Well are we going to fight, or will you be doing tricks all day," I paused. **_She doesn't seem to like when I call her_** "Vampire?"

"As you wish," She muttered before taking a bow. Admittedly, this action of hers baffled me. _**Huh.**_ "Your majesty!" She recomposed herself and shoved me. Regardless of the moment of intensity we share on a constant basis, she seemed a lot less tense. Playful even. This was surprising, to say the least. No matter how I felt inside, or what thoughts wandered my mind, I continued to wear my mask. My smirk resurfaced. I drew my dagger. It was the length of my arm and quite uniquely decorated. I began to twirl it as my smirk grew. Reiha had rolled her eyes, though I knew not why. _You know what they say about guys with big blades..._ Once that thought left her mind she chuckled. I raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"What do people say when it comes to big blades?" Even though I had asked, something told me the I wouldn't like the answer.

"Dude, next time knock before you read my thoughts," She uttered with a glare. "Not literally, either." Reiha folded her arms across her chest. "It compensates for something else." She mentioned with a smirk. "I'm sure even you can put two and two together, Pan." She supposed with an arched brow. She was right, after she had said the word 'compensate,' I knew exactly what she meant. Regardless of my annoyance with her insult regarding how hung I was, I couldn't help but think: **_You'd like to know that, wouldn't you Reiha?_** A smirk painted my lips. I couldn't help but get a kick out of the thought of Reiha secretly having fantasies about me. I am pretty amazing, after all.

"Before we start our little battle, magic or no magic?" I wondered as I tilted my head from side to side.

"Your call." She offered with a shrug. "Either way works. I just figured you can choose, since our last game involved no magic."

"Magic and weapons." The words left my mouth almost clumped together, as if I was rushed, after she left it up to me to decide.

"Alright, as you wish." She smirked.

...

The trapped teen still held a look of confusion but, Pan being Pan, he shrugged it off. I could sense that he was ready to fight me. "I might kill you with this fight, just so you know." He mentioned with a Cheshire Cat-like grin pulling at his lips. **_Come up with some new material._** I thought with narrowed eyes. He readied his dagger. "Let's play!" Pan cheered before he appeared before me without a warning. Next thing I knew, he had slashed my right side. **_Only a coward would attack without warning._**

"What happened to 'ready, set, go,' you fucking prick?!" I growled clutching my side.

"There are no rules in a fight, love." Pan informed with a click of his tongue. **_He wants to play dirty, wish granted._** I thought with a glare. Roots came up from the ground, tangling and knotting around Pan's body. "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I forgot to mention: I'm a Merlinian. I'll dumb that down for you: I'm light-magic based sorceress, a sorceress of the 777th degree." I frowned. "Someone with more power than you could only dream of." But if I've learned anything, _**magic always has it's price.**_ I thought pulling my gaze off of him temporarily. My spell did exactly what it was intended for: trap Peter Pan. As much has he tried, he could not escape.

"You're just as much a cheat as me, Reiha." Pan claimed as he looked away from me, nose in the air.

"It's called an eye for an eye, Pan." I informed. "It's about time someone treated you with the same decency you dish out to others." I shrugged with a smirk. He continued to struggle in the grip of my roots.

"Show me what you got." Pan said in a taunting manner. **_Very well._** I thought and with a wave of my hand, the roots pulled him towards the tree closest to him. I towards him and leaned in, the smirk still present on my lips.

"I can release you to make this a much more fair fight BUT I won't release you until my conditions are met." I placed each arm around the sides of his head. "I can't come off as a pushover, after all." This caused Pan to sneer.

"What if I say no?" He wondered as he stared at me. "I'm rather amused to see what it is you'll do. I mean, I can handle myself." He stated smugly.

"Well that's your choice, Pan." I shrugged once more.

"You'd be amazed at all what I can endure." He muttered with a seductive tone lingering in his voice, which conflicted with his glare. **_Clearly his mouth and eyes work at two different mindsets._** As soon as those words left his mouth, I felt a wave of disgust wash over me. I shuttered at the tone of his voice.

"Well that mental image will forever be burned into my mind." I moved my hand from my side, the wound healing. A thought crossed my mind: **_Maybe I should see just how how far he'll go._** Though I did pray to the spirits of Neverland that nothing too perverse would leave his lips. "Besides, I can't show you all I have, that wouldn't be fair."

"Don't tell me you're afraid to teach this bad boy a lesson?" Pan questioned which moving his eyebrows, trying to seduce me. Oh how he failed. However, once more, his glare battled his intentions. "Bet you don't have the guts... Or should I say the balls." He stated as he burst out into laughter. **_I'd hate to see how his mind works..._**

"You're right, I don't have balls. That'd make me a man and I thank my lucky stars that I am not the same gender as you." I hissed with a glare. I began to go over my options: **_I could actually hurt him, keep him there and let him rot till he begs me to free him, or I can stroke his perverted ego._** I brought my index finger to my lips and tapped it against them. Thinking. **_What would be best? Scratch that, what would be more fun?_** I thought more. "Hm..." A smirk captured Pan's lips for some unknown reasons. **_I don't know what's going on in that mind of his but I don't like it._**

"Don't think you have it in you to torture me let alone anything else?" I could see what he was doing. He tried it before, after all. **_I really wish he'd get new material._** I heaved a heavy sigh. _**He's failing, miserably, with his all these attempts to try and corrupt me. It's sad.**_ I placed my right hand on his left cheek and dragged my index finger down along it. I weaved my head around his and whispered:

"Come now Pan, be careful what you say, you might just regret it." His face had a minor blush, all thanks to the warmth radiating off of his face. It was interesting to see Pan act this way, almost cute, in a distorted way. I could almost feel his scowl.

"I'm not afraid of you." Pan hissed. My index finger stopping at the middle of his abdomen. The heat from his face began to escalate.

"Oh Pan..." I cooed while stepping closer, our bodies touching. The only parts that weren't touching were the parts of Pan where the roots tied him. I placed both of my hands on his upper chest. I pulled away from the side of his face and stared in his eyes. "You should really watch that tongue of yours. It may just put you in a bad position." If I knew anything, it's how to use my body to my advantage, the only time I would not be in control is if I took in any human blood. A shiver clawed at my spine but I hid it by straightening my body.

...

I felt Reiha's body against mine, as close as the roots would allow. I took in a harsh breath as I felt the heat on my face intensify. Upon feeling all this, I felt feverish and my stomach flip. The mixture of Reiha's threats and actions seemed to turn me on. Just the idea of her doing such a thing worried me. I didn't want to chance becoming weak from where such things can lead - love. I bit down on my tongue to battle the feelings stirring within me. **_I can't let that happen._** I looked away, avoiding her bewitching gaze. "Nice try, pathetic woman." I snorted as I spat towards Reiha. Regardless of my words, Reiha was far from pathetic. She knew what she was doing and she was succeeding.

"Trust me Pan," She stated before pushing herself away from me. "If I wanted to sleep with you, I would have." A shudder claimed her body. "But you're not my type. I just like playing with you, see how much of a woman you can handle, how easily I can turn you on and turn your body against you." My glare had returned. Though I felt things I hadn't thought I could feel, confused on how a woman could arouse me so easily, and wonder how my body could turned against me by simple actions, her words angered me. **_Am I so weak that my body could be controlled by a mere woman?_** I frowned at the thought.

"Seems my act convinced you. Truth is: you repulse me and your body disgusts me." I lied. "If you're going to hurt me, do it already. Just know this, girl, when I get free, I will take that body of yours and kill you nice and slowly. I will make sure to rip that sweet head of yours off as my final act."

"Wrong thing to say when you are MY captive." She warned with a glare. Reiha turned her back to me. "When you are ready to be nice, send for me, til then you can rot there." I scoffed and scowled.

"Let me go! I will never be nice!" I snapped viciously. **_Guess that means I'll be stuck here for a while._** I refused to admit that I was still sexually excited, feeling hot and bothered. A woman had never put me in this situation and I was pissed as fuck that she was leaving me after causing it. Reiha waved her hand but before she left the area she had tilted her head. Immediately after, she turned her gaze back on me.

"You may want to know, unlike the Tree of Regrets, only I can free you from your... 'cage'." She smirked and before leaving the area. She returned but only momentarily. "Oh, just so you know, not even your armed Lost Boys can free you. Only me. Call it a precaution via a protection spell." She retreated and left me once more. I wiggled and fought against the roots. Nothing worked. I was tired and hungry, but above all else I craved for Reiha's return, even though I despised her and what she did to me. I was frustratingly confused.

"Come back you dumb broad!" I called after her. I knew she wouldn't return. **_I wouldn't, if I were her._** The new-found part of me, however, wished otherwise.


	7. Boys Will be Boys

**Author's Notes:  
1:** I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time, it's characters, or it's storyline. Once Upon a Time, the characters, and their twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!  
**2: _Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. _Italic-underlined_ phrases will be what is said by the Spirits of Neverland but it also represents when Pan communicates with Reiha mentally. When you see "..." it indicates a change in point of view.  
**3:** The song representing the story is "Animals" by Maroon 5. The song Reiha sings is "Shatter Me" by Lzzy Hale ft. Lindsay Sterling.

* * *

**6.) Boys Will be Boys  
*****  
Baby, I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals. Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent from miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals.  
***

_**Mess with the fire, you're gonna get burned.**_ Once I left the area, I walked towards a place the Spirits of Neverland told me about: the Crystal Caves. "Maybe I can get some magic done in peace." I mentioned with a sigh. _**Pan can't kill me if what the shadow said is true.**_ When I entered the caves I was in a state of awe. The variations of colored crystals mystified me. The magical energy was subtle and craved to be used. The only thing I was curious about was the kind of magical qualities they had. I walked around the room.

...

As I walked towards the area Reiha and Pan had been previously, I heard Pan's voice call out to her. "Come back you dumb broad!" I entered into the area and saw Pan tied to a tree. _**I can't imagine that Pan's happy with Reiha, at the moment**__**.**_ I had to admit, though, the situation was rather laughable. Hell, I was on the verge of breaking out in laughter but I kept my cool. There was no doubt in my mind that Pan's bindings were Reiha's doing, though the idea of Reiha having magic was quite astounding. _**Then again, she DID heal herself when she was in the cage...**_ I mentally reasoned. "Would you like some help?" I played the role he had become familiar with, my loyalty, though in reality I didn't care for him. Not after what he did to Reiha. had fallen in love with her. Her fight, her gentleness, every part of her. Pan turned his attention towards me.

"I'm fine just having girl trouble." I glanced around and noticed Reiha had left. She had left Pan tied up like some kind of prisoner.

...

_**I can't believe she trapped me...**_ I thought while grinding my teeth together. I gave up struggling after so long. My wrists were bruised and bloody, all in attempts to free myself. I seethed. _**That wretched woman.**_ A dangerous growl left my lips. _**When I find her...**_ As pissed off as I was with Reiha, what really got me was Felix. He didn't help me. I lied to him and said I didn't need any help but that retard failed my test. He's never failed before. And now, Felix was in pursuit of my prey. This new found anger caused adrenaline to flow through my veins and I was finally able to wiggle one arm free. I took this chance and blasted away the vines. I found myself in the Crystal Caves and waited for the events to play out. Quietly watching.

...

Since Pan had told me that he didn't want help, I took this as my advantage and left to look for Reiha. I looked in the areas any girl would normally find herself in after running. My lungs begged me to stop but I wanted to find her. As I reached the beachfront, I noticed footprints in the sand heading into the Crystal Caves. _**Reiha.**_ I followed them, grinning like an idiot. Once I reached the entrance, I called out to her. "Reiha! Are you in here?" I entered the caves. I was excited to be with Reiha once more and called out for her again. "Reiha!" There was a clear sense of urgency in my tone as I looked around for the woman I had fallen for, almost instantaneously.

...

My ears twitched at the sound of a familiar voice being carried by the cave's walls. _**Felix.**_ I smiled at the thought. "I'm here!" I called back. "Follow my voice!" I knew the cave would only carry my echo for so long. I bit my lip and began to think. Then the epiphany hit me. _**I'll sing a song!**_ I began staring at the crystals only to begin singing the first song that came to mind, a song I had listened to constantly. "If only the clockwork could speak, I wouldn't be so alone. We'd burn every magnet and spring, and spiral into the unknown." I let the lyrics fly off my tongue ever-so-nicely. "If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly. There's no one to catch me if I take a dive. I'm scared of change and the days stay the same. The world is spinning but only in gray." I hoped the song would reach him. That it'd lead him to me. "Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me, somebody make me feel alive, and shatter me. So cut me from the line, dizzy, spinning endlessly, somebody make me feel alive, and shatter me!" _**Please find me, Felix.**_

...

I smiled hearing the echo carrying Reiha's voice. After her response, there a melody was being carried along the echoes. My eyes widened. _**Is she singing?**_ Indeed she was. Reiha was singing the most beautiful song I had ever heard. I followed the lyrics and looked around, relying on the only light inside the caves. The luminescent crystals lining the wall. As I reached the middle of the cave, hoping to run into Reiha, I was horrified to see I had ran into someone else. Pan. My heart stood still. With one swift move, Pan grabbed at my hair, a fierce look capturing his gaze.

"Reiha!" Pan called. "I believe I've found something of yours. Come and get him!" He hollered, a bone-chilling and insidious sense of disdain lingering in his voice. _**Don't come, Reiha.**_ My stomach began to knot as my nerves got the best of me. "What will you do to sway my hand?" Pan asked as he kicked me, causing me to tumble over.

"Pan..." I wheezed. "I was trying to trick her." Pan sneered at my words.

"Don't lie to me." His grim voice hissed. "I know the truth, I've been watching you Felix. You were following _MY_ prey!" He growled. "You're trying to take _MY_ toy. She's _MINE_!" Pan hit me with his back hand. The strike was so harsh, it split my lip wide open. _**Shit.**_

"Since when have you cared about anyone but yourself, you selfish son of a bitch?!" Reiha barked as she walked into the area. "You can't fathom anyone loving someone here in Neverland because you know that you will never have it." She sent a glare towards my attacker, a person I once called 'leader.' "You wanna be mad at someone, be mad at me. I'm the first girl to fight back, and I assure you, if the others saw it, they'd have some kind of feeling towards me, you know it too." She hissed fiercely. _**No Reiha, don't.**_ However, I knew it was too late. What was said cannot be unsaid. Pan glared towards Rie.

...

_**You fucking whore.**_ My anger was so fierce, there is no word that could label it. I knew I couldn't hurt her, not bad enough to teach her a lesson, any way, but I did know what would. "Felix. I sentence you to die by my hand, in the most horrible way I can think of." I warned, glancing towards Reiha. "And your chicky poo will watch since you caused this." My grasp found itself at the blonde locks I had previously clutched and dragged Felix out of the cave. With a swift move of my arm, I thew him into a nearby tree. This caused the breath to leave Felix's lungs, causing him to fall to the ground, coughing profusely. _**What a fucking weakling.**_ I thought bitterly. "Tsk Tsk Felix." I clicked my tongue. "Stop being a pussy and be brave!" I growled coldly before grabbing his hair once more and dragging him towards camp. I lifted my fingers, of my free hand, to my lips and whistled, summoning the attention of the other Lost Boys. They stopped whatever they were doing and turned their attention towards me. "Felix, here, is guilty of betraying me. When I was tied to a tree, by that evil freak of a woman, Felix left me. He followed her and not to punish her, either." The Lost Boys glanced to one another and began to whisper among themselves. Though they didn't really get a good look at Reiha, they knew better. They knew not to betray me, Hell Felix did at one point too. "Listen up, all of you: if you EVER betray me, whether you're my second-in-command or not, you. Will. Die." This statement caused them to stare at me in fear, they knew there were consequences to betraying me but I never went this far. Until now. _**No one plays with my toys. No one.**_ I glared among them. "Felix will die by my hand and that bitch, Reiha, will watch. No one turns against me. Not for a woman, not for anyone." My tone became grim and dark, almost demonic. I could feel the fierce red color flash behind my eyes, a look of hatred within them. With the use of my magic, we all were brought in front of the Tree of regrets. I pushed Felix into the tree, a single loop of rope holding him in place, before the wines wrapped around him. Tightly. "Now we wait for Felix's little whore to show herself." I said, tapping my foot impatiently as my dagger was poised to Felix's stomach.

"I'm here Pan, now leave him alone." Reiha's voice hissed. I glanced towards her. She seemed focused on succeeding, a fiery passion burning behind her eyes. _**Brave girl but stupid**__**.**_ A smirk graced my lips.

"Welcome to the show, Reiha. Are you ready to see beloved Felix die?" I asked while cocking my head, a devious grin upon my lips, though a bitter tone hung on the word 'beloved.' As soon as her eyes danced over to Felix, I slashed his gut. I sheathed my dagger and reached into Felix's open abdomen. I pulled out his innards. Screams of mind-numbing agony left Felix's mouth as I wrapped his intestines around him, while the grip from my thinking tree got tighter. I found his screams quite pleasing to the ear.

"You're despicable. I don't care what that fucking shadow said." She growled. _**What did the shadow say?**_ I had no idea what she was referring to. _**When did she meet the shadow?**_ I wanted to ask these questions but my attention had to be on Felix. "You like magic, Pan? Well now you witness TRUE magic." She glared towards me. The wind in the area picked up, revealing her two different colored eyes, which faded to match. Both of her eyes were now lavender. The color faded, however, when they began to glow. A strange white circle, with strange markings, appeared beneath her. It radiated a powerful kind of magic, magic so powerful I had never sensed in my lifetimes. **_What is this magic?!_** What made this scene odd, though, was when she lifted her left hand, and twisted it counter clockwise.

...

Time began to rewind before my eyes. No incantation was needed. As time flashed backward, I felt pressure on my heart, as if it were being squeezed. The pain stopped, as did my spell, as I found myself outside of the clearing I had left Pan tied to the tree. Felix was approaching me and leaving Pan tied to a tree. _**That's what got him in trouble, I can't let history... Er... The future I know happen.**_ I stopped him as soon as he stood before me. "Go back and help him." He tilted his head in wonder, like a confused puppy dog. I shook my head at his curious gaze. I knew he was wanting to know why I wanted him to help him. "Don't ask, just do it." As soon as Felix was in front of Pan, I collapsed. _**I can't lose my smile, no matter what happens to me.**_ I thought as I clutched at the grass, finding it hard to breathe.

...

As I exited the area and was ready to find Reiha, I was surprised to see her standing in front of me. She looked at me, a brief look of relief crossing over her gaze before it became serious. "Go back and help him." I cocked my head to the side. _**Why does she want me to help him? She put him there, after all.**_ She shook her head as if to silence the thoughts racing through my mind. "Don't ask, just do it." She pleaded. I didn't want to trouble her and I did what she asked of me. I walked up to Pan, freeing him from the vines. "I thought about it. I will not leave my leader, and friend, behind." I mentioned with a fake smile of reassurance. Pan seemed taken back, as if he didn't expect my choice. If it wasn't for Reiha, I would have left him there.

"Thanks Felix. I knew I could count on you." Pan said as he laced embraced me. It was odd, he'd never done it before.

...

I took a heavy breath, healing myself slowly. I pushed my body up and forced myself into the area I had trapped Pan in. "Awww, how cute." I cooed at the scene before me. "Maybe you are capable of feeling SOMETHING unselfish." I thought out loud with a shrug. "But only time will tell, I guess." I walked over to the two trapped boys, only to pass them. "Maybe I should leave you two," I paused, glancing towards them. "Alone." I teased with a smirk. My statement caused Pan to release Felix, both their faces flushing in embarrassment. _**So cute.**_ I giggled at the thought.

"I was just surprised he didn't leave me for a harlot like you." Pan snapped coldly. I could see the rage behind Felix's gaze, after Pan called me a whore. Hell, he wanted to kick his ass, but he fought off that urge to uphold his act. Felix leaned against the nearest tree to him.

"I was just hugging my leader, my friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Love is meaningless, after all." Felix said with a shrug and a smirk on his lips as he mimicked Pan. Upon hearing Felix's comment, Pan grinned.

"I taught my second-in-command well." Pan then shot a glare towards me. "What have you returned for, Reiha? Come to torment me further with your presence?" He wondered bitterly. _**In your dreams.**_ I rolled my eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself. Besides, I think I've _bothered_ you enough." I teased once more, the emphasis on the word 'bothered.' Hinting at the state I had left him in, previously. "I'm in need of some serious relaxation. Maybe I can find a nice hot spring." I pondered aloud. _**I need to relax after that spell but I don't know if Neverland has any hot springs... Please let there be one...**_ As if to answer my prayers, the Spirits of Neverland told me there was. _Lady Reiha, Neverland has two hot springs._ I felt a feeling of relief roll over me. _One is one you seek, one where you can find tranquility as your body replenishes._ There was a brief pause. _However, the other will put you, and your livelihood in danger, depending on who may follow you._ My eyes widened. _The left road will lead you to the place you seek._ The voices fell silent regardless of the questions about the dangerous hot spring that plagued my mind. I shook my head and sent the two feral boys a wave before leaving the area. Once I had arrived at the hot spring they said was safe, I summoned a bikini and walked into the water. _**God that feels amazing!**_ I was in a state of euphoria as I sat against the rocks. I let the heated water soothe my body, causing me to feel as if I had become one with the smooth rocks.

...

I rolled my eyes as I watched her leave. _**Freedom.**_ After the rage I felt, and what she had caused me to undergo earlier, I was actually relieved now that it was just Felix and I. "Should I follow her, Pan?" I thought about his question for a moment. _**Perhaps...**_

...

"We should both go." Pan stated simply, motioning for me to follow him. I was ecstatic to be joining Reiha once more, though I was displeased that I would not be alone. I wondered just how much of Reiha we would see. The wondering thought caused my face to flush a bit. Regardless of my racing hormones, I continued to play my part, making Pan believe as though I was doing this for the sake of duty. I'm not dumb, I know Pan well. I followed Pan as we pursued Reiha. A short time passed and we found her. She had found the safe hot spring, though part of me wished she went to the other, and that Pan had let me follow her alone. Most of Reiha's flesh was exposed. At least her upper body flesh, since her hair was down, and she was under the water. Relaxing. My eyes widened. My face flushing, causing me to be grateful for my hood. A knotted feeling formed in my stomach as I felt my pants tightened. I had a hard on as I watched Reiha relaxing in the spring. Her hair drenched and clinging to her body. Her head was tilted back, a look of relaxed ecstasy capturing her form. In the corner of my eye, I could see Pan's eyes wide, face flushed. I could hear his fists clenching. This caused me to examine him further. It was in that moment that an angry bitterness filled me. _**He's got a hard on for her.**_ I was protectively jealous, get off my back! Why he'd care is a mystery, especially since he's said that she nothing to him. I looked towards Pan and he looked towards me. "We tell no one about this. This is to stay a secret." Pan hissed in a hushed tone. "We're only watching her because... Because... Well we have to!" He stated as he struggled with his words. "She's beneath me." Pan muttered, just barely audible for me to catch it. There it was again. _**W**__**hy does her body arouse you, then?**_ I sent a subtle glare towards him but I nodded, showing him that I agreed with him. Only I didn't. I wanted to join Reiha in the spring. I craved her touch, I craved her kiss. I wanted to explore her body and have her explore mine.

...

I sensed two of the boys near by and narrowed my eyes in frustration. More specifically, Pan and Felix. Morons couldn't keep quiet. _**Fucking perverts.**_ Yes, I was even mad at Felix. Pan was being a perverted fucking fly on the wall but Felix, I'm mad that he didn't hold him off, giving me the privacy I wished I had. Regardless of my frustration, I figured I'd play a role, something both boys were familiar with. _**They want a show, so be it.**_ I smirked at my own deviousness. I stretched before easing back in. I forced a moan of relaxation to leave my lips. "This is heavenly..." I dunked my head under water only to resurface. "Damn, that's nice..." I cooed while laying against the rocks. "Though, as nice as it is, this hot spring is huge. I feel so alone here." The last part of my statement held a pinch of pain because of the truth behind it. Though I had Felix, and I'm supposed to be with Pan, I still felt lonely here in Neverland. I began to ponder what my time in Neverland will reveal, while still holding my act, moaning now and a again, to keep the two perverted boys from falling asleep.

...

I bit my lip. _**Oh gods...**_ Her moaning and hinting was driving me insane, causing my hormones to go haywire. However, I would never admit it. Felix on the other hand was walking straight for the spring, like a tiger making his way towards his mate during the mating season. My eyes grew wide and followed Felix, only to grip his hood and stop him. "What you fucking nuts?! We're spying on a girl, and if she knew..." My voice trailed, I couldn't think of what to use as an example, with my mind going crazy. "Well... Use your damn imagination!" I growled silently. "And for fuck's sake, stop thinking with your dick." I hissed before smacking him upside the head.

...

My ears twitched. _**Both of them are unbelievable.**_ I thought narrowing my eyes. _**Ah well, I had fun and I was able to relax.**_ With another stretch I pulled myself out of the water. I let loose a sigh. Luckily I was just about done my act. I stepped into the moon's light so they could glance at my bikini. They probably didn't know why I'm wearing anything in a hot spring, as women from primeval times would be fully naked when swimming or relaxing in a hot spring. _**Only neanderthals would think I'd bathe in the nude, without any protection.**_ My bikini was one I had to make personally, after my measurements broke my store-bought one. This bikini top was strapless and simply folded violet material, criss-crossing over each piece, knotting together. The bottoms were made of a plain violet bikini bottom with rolled black material. For the record, I fucking HATE sewing.

...

Pan and I kept on watching, though I wished he would just leave. The light from the moon glistened off of Reiha's body, making her body almost glow with the droplets of water that dotted her body. _**Wow...**_ Her figure was something most women would kill for. Her breasts were fairly big though not monstrous, her abdomen was toned yet slim, her arms were showed enough muscle to tell me she took pride in her health, and her legs were long but strong. Her body as a whole, told me that she yearned to strengthen every part of her body. I could feel my pants tighten even more as I examined her body. We both gawked at her, and at this point I didn't care. I knew Reiha loved me and would never love Pan. Not unless magic was involved. Pan seemed to wake up from the daze before he shoved me, snapping me from mine. "We have to go... She'll see us." I frowned. _**I'm not afraid but you should be.**_ He grabbed me and pulled me away from the scene. I wanted to act like a child who lost their toy, waving to her as we left, but I knew she wouldn't see me. We headed back to camp, acting as if nothing had happened. Pan seemed as if he just pulled off the heist of history. _**Perhaps we should be happy we weren't caught... I don't imagine she'd be forgiving, not even with me.**_ I gulped at the thought.

...

_**And here I was gonna invite them to join me... I mean I did torture them and I DID tie Pan to a tree. Eh, whatever.**_ I shrugged. I summoned my clothes, clean and fresh, as if laundry had been done, and walked back towards the camp, making sure to take my time. The thought did occur to me that if I wanted to, and was whorish enough, I could have both guys fight over themselves to win the rights to my body. But I'm not like that. _**Besides, I'd do whatever it took to ensure Felix's success.**_ I entered the Lost Boy campgrounds. **_Pan and me... in a Bed... No way is that ever fucking happening._** I thought with a shudder. _**I'd rather die than give Peter Pan my body.**_


	8. Maturity

**Author's Notes:  
1:** I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time, it's characters, or it's storyline. Once Upon a Time, the characters, and their twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!  
**2: _Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. _Italic-underlined_ phrases will be what is said by the Spirits of Neverland but it also represents when Pan communicates with Reiha mentally. When you see "..." it indicates a change in point of view.  
**3:** The song representing the story is "Animals" by Maroon 5.

* * *

**7.) Maturity  
*****  
Baby, I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals. Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent from miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals.  
***

When we arrived back at camp, Pan summoned the flames to make the bonfire. A nightly ritual before he'd play those cursed fairy pipes of his. I shook my head. _**They've never worked on me.**_ I thought to myself, which, like the bonfire, was a nightly occurrence. As I sharpened a stick, with my club right beside me, my eyes made contact with the fire. A feeling of serenity washed over me as the brilliant flames licked at the sky. My mind fell upon Reiha. A woman with courage, skill, and a breath-taking body. She was the ideal woman. _**And her eyes are on me.**_ A smile tugged at my lips with that thought in mind.

...

"Wow, I came back at a fun time huh?" I stated sarcastically as I glanced towards Pan. I shook my head before looking around at the Lost Boys. Though the Boys had smiles on their faces, and a look of fun capturing their gaze, a flash of their fearful, color drained faces from what could swept across my vision. My lips fell into a subtle pout. Though I prevented it, I still empathize for them. Having to hang around someone like Pan for centuries. "Well, not that this isn't fun and all..." I yawned and stretched. "But I'm exhausted." Before I could walk further, something struck me. _**That's right.**_ I whined before glaring down at Pan. "Where do you suppose I sleep, Pixie Boy?"

...

My eyes darted to look up to Reiha, pulling my lips away from my pipes. "I'm not a pixie nor am I a fairy, you fucking twit." I said bitterly. My attitude had returned. _**Can she not simply make her own fucking sleeping place? What a u**__**seless woman.**_ I narrowed my eyes at the thought. "Sleep on the fucking ground for all I care, Miss Bikini." The name intended to leave my mouth. This statement caught Felix's attention. His mouth hung open, as if to as 'what have you done?' The answer is quite simple: _**I want to see what she says.**_

...

I shrugged off his attitude. It wasn't uncommon for me to get talked to in a disrespectful way. Guys did it all the time back home. They'd either make perverted remarks or they'd call me a freak. No matter what, in the end, they made themselves out to be complete jackasses. Mind you, I always bite back. I crouched down in front of Pan. "First of all, if it means I don't share a bed with you, I'd GLADLY take the floor." I hinted towards the arousal he faced. "And secondly, Twinkle Toes, next time you spy on someone, you might want to actually TRY. I knew you were there the whole time. Thank you, by the way, for proving you're just as much a male as any regular boy." I mentioned before sitting down in front of him. My arms across my chest and a smirk playing on my lips. "Your move." Pan didn't respond at all. Instead his face became red, like a tomato. _**I win.**_ I was satisfied to learn I had won our little exchange.

"I need to check the fire, Queenie." Was all he could say to avoid our strange situation - at least strange for him, I was quite amused. He stood and went over to the bonfire, poking the ashes with a stick.

"Yeah, 'cause the fire is gonna die when you made it with magic." I barked with a bitter sarcasm. "Lazy ass." I sighed in frustration and walked away, stopping briefly by Felix's side. "Hope you like what you saw." I stated loud enough for Pan to hear, indicating both boys were meant to hear my comment. I walked on, leaving the area. _**Where should I go next?**_ I looked towards the tangled jungle as I walked through it. _**I guess the better question is: where should I sleep?**_ Out of nowhere, I heard the sound of stomping feet behind me. _**Oh, poor little baby, can't express himself without throwing a tantrum like a ch - **_ My thoughts were cut off when Pan grabbed my hair and pulled me backward.

"Never disrespect me in front of my boys again." He hissed before slapping me. Instead of facing me like a man, he decided he'd storm away.

"Talk about insecure." I muttered beneath my breath. _**Clearly his big words and violent acts are compensating for the appendage between his legs.**_ I sighed. _**Whatever.**_ I thought as I rubbed my cheek. _**Gotta do more than that to hurt me. I did die with a blade through the heart, after all.**_

...

"I don't care what that damn shadow says, I will kill her in her sleep." I whispered to myself. Though it was a somewhat dumb comment, as I had no idea what he had told Reiha. _**All I know is that whatever he said, she doesn't like it.**_ This leads me to think that I wouldn't like it either. "No one makes a fool out of me." I spat before entering the treehouse and slamming the door behind me. My rage was all over the place. My stomach was tying itself in knots, causing a sick feeling to build within it. _**Reiha.**_ She threw me through a loop. She caused me to feel anger like I had never felt but also caused feelings inside me I didn't think I had. _**Yes, I flirt from time to time, and yes, I am attracted to women, but this woman is like no other.**_ This only caused me more frustration, so much so I found myself punching the walls of the treehouse. This brought the downside of causing several knuckles to shatter. I didn't bother healing myself, it was foolish to waste my magic, especially since I was going to continue punching the walls. After I drew out what frustrations I had, no thanks to Reiha, I collapsed on my bed and fell sleep.

...

Even from camp I could hear the situation between Pan and Reiha, unlike the others. "Never disrespect me in front of my boys again." Pan warned with a hiss. As much as I wanted to go to her, I knew I couldn't for two reasons: one, Pan would figure out something was up, and two, she knew I had seen her back at the hot spring. I couldn't face her after that. The next thing I knew, she had replied.

"You don't need my help for that, asshole, you do that well enough on your own!" She yelled. I had to smile at that. Can you blame me? Her response was pure gold. I walked over to the blaze and poked at it with my sharpened stick, causing the flames to grow bigger. Next thing I knew, he had come back to camp, his rage blazing. "No one makes a fool out of me." His grumbled statement caught my attention. When I looked towards him, his face was red. Not reflected of lust but pure rage. However, just not only can you see his anger, you could feel it in the area around us. _**I don't think I've ever seen him this angry before...**_ This only caused my mind to fall back on Reiha. I had hoped he didn't hurt her too badly. _**Why am I even worried? Reiha can handle herself.**_ She's proven this time and time again. I continued to poke at the fire embers until I heard Reiha storm by, making her way to the hot springs - at least I had hoped she was. I decided that, with Pan in the treehouse throwing a temper tantrum, and the Lost Boys dancing to music which was no longer being played, I'd follow her. Once I entered the area, Reiha was already in the hot springs.

"God I hate that fucking guy!" She hollered to the night sky. "Why that stupid shadow would write such a rule is fucking despicable!" She complained before pulling her knees into her chest. "I should be allowed to be with who I want to be with." She whimpered as she nuzzled her face into her knees. "There's no way I could love Pan, not unless magic was involved." She was angry, yet depressed, and I didn't know what she felt for who. Was she mad at me? Both Pan and I? I swallowed hard and walked towards the springs.

"May I join you?" I asked, my voice falling apart as I spoke. **_God damn it man, pull yourself together!_** She turned towards me. She could sense how uncomfortable I felt. _**How does she do that?**_ I wondered somewhat randomly. She smiled her beautiful smile. I felt like I became mud.

"Sure." Was all she said before uncurling herself and moving aside to make room for me to sit beside her. She was courteous and turned away, allowing me privacy. I found it odd, since I wasn't used to such an act. I didn't have any swimming attire, like Reiha did, but I took a deep breath before removing my cloak and pants. I slid into the hot springs, settling beside Reiha - on the side she was facing when she turned away.

"Sorry I spied on you, Reiha. If it matters, it was Pans idea." I tried to reason, a frown pulling at my lips. "I followed his command because I wanted to see you, so I went. " I moved closer to her, cupping her face in my hands. Her skin was unbelievably soft. "It's not fair. I love you and he doesn't. He can't. He's horrible and I have to sit and watch while he gets to have you, whether it's what you want or not." I drew a quick and sharp breath before leaning over, laying a gentle kiss on Reiha's lips. "I never forgot that day. I never will. I just pretend, for both our well-beings. If Pan ever found out... I don't wanna even imagine."

"I can imagine what he'd do..." She murmured. A sorrowful look captured her revealed hazelnut eye. _**What does that mean?**_ I shook my head to silence the thought. _**It doesn't matter... What matters, right now, is us.**_ With that thought, I kissed her once again, only to deepen it, as we shared a mutual, yet sweet, little kissing session. I enjoyed having moments like these, as brief and rare as they may be. _**My dearest Reiha.**_ My fingers laced her auburn hair. My smile never leaving my face.

"This will be our secret. We're like Romeo and Juliet... Together... You and me, for eternity." I gave her one last smile. She quickly avoided her gaze as I climbed out of the hot springs and put my clothes back on. I looked at her once more before heading back to camp.

...

"I can imagine what he'd do..." I wasn't lying, Hell I had seen it. The very memory what was once but no longer is caused my heart to ache. He seemed temporarily baffled by my comment before he kissed me again. This time, I kissed back, causing a passionate, yet short-lived make out session. _**Dear sweet **__**Felix.**_ He ended our kissing session, a smile on his lips, and his fingers playing with my hair, ever-so-gently.

"This will be our secret. We're like Romeo and Juliet... Together... You and me, for eternity." He whispered, causing my heart to beat wildly. He smiled once more and pulled away from me, causing me to look away. The water swayed as he climbed out of the hot springs. Once I turned around he was gone. _**Felix...**_ My face became flushed once more as his words replayed in my head, and I hid under the water, my water-like mask. Then a random thought hit me: _**Felix wasn't naked was he?**_ This thought caused me to sink lower, silently thanking the heavens he wasn't around, nor had the skill to read minds. _**Good god Reiha, grow up!**_


	9. Forbidden

**Author's Notes:  
1:** I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time, it's characters, or it's storyline. Once Upon a Time, the characters, and their twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!  
**2: _Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. _Italic-underlined_ phrases will be what is said by the Spirits of Neverland but it also represents when Pan communicates with Reiha mentally. When you see "..." it indicates a change in point of view.  
**3:** The song representing the story is "Animals" by Maroon 5. The song Reiha sings is "You'll be in my Heart" by Phil Collins from the _Tarzan_ soundtrack.

* * *

**8.) Forbidden  
*****  
Baby, I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals. Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent from miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals.  
***

I continued to relax, enjoying the Pan-less time I had to myself. "My life has sure become complicated." I muttered before blowing bubbles in the spring's watery surface. _**This is so odd... First I find myself in Neverland, then I meet Peter Pan, then I find myself falling for a Lost Boy, and then I find out I can't be with the person my heart belongs to.**_ I thought bitterly. "It's not fair." I whispered.

...

I found myself back inside the campground boundaries. The redness in my face almost burned, however I enjoyed the burn. It came out of something true and pure. _**My love for Reiha.**_ I did all I could to relieve myself of the blush, I didn't want any unwanted questions.

...

When I left my cabin, I had found that Felix had disappeared. I asked around but no one knew where he had gone. _**Where the Hell did he go now?**_ I thought as a glare captured my gaze. I let loose a heavy sigh and sat down, waiting for Felix's return. As soon as Felix had returned, I approached him. "Where have you been?" I asked, eyeing the Lost Boy curiously. Upon my examination, I had noticed the redness that captured his otherwise pale complexion. The color faded, however. Moments passed and Felix finally spoke up.

"I was hunting in the dark forest and lost track of time." My lips tightened. _**Liar.**_ My eyes swept over him once more.

"Why are you wet then?" It was then that Felix seemed to notice he was wet. _**Simpleton.**_ Frustration gripped at my core as I awaited his answer. He swallowed hard, struggling to find the words.

"I'm wet because... You see... I was hunting and my hunt ended when I fell into the water." Felix reasoned as he attempted to polish his lie. He failed miserably.

...

I began to rummage through my short's pockets. I pulled out the crystals I had harvested from the Crystal Caves and examined them. While in the spring, I began to play around with them, casting small, simple spells to see what kinds of magic they would take and their reactions. Thankfully none of them turned out to be dangerous. "Balthazar would love to study these." I thought out loud with a smile on my face. _**Balthazar...**_ All of a sudden, my ears twitched as the wind picked up, and a storm was on the rise. "Is Pixie Boy throwing another tantrum?" I asked myself. _**The dude can't manage his anger well.**_ I thought with a giggle. Though I was in a relaxed state of mind, I felt anxiety claw at my core as Felix crossed my mind. _**Last time Pan found out, I almost lost him...**_ I clenched my fists at the thought. _**My dearest Lost Boy...**_ I didn't want to lose him again but reversing time takes more and more from the caster the more it happens. _**I... I don't know if I could save him a second time...**_ My heart ached at the thought.

...

Pan crossed his arms. "That's very unlike you, letting your kill let you chase them into the water. Why Felix, that's downright shameful." He said as he waved his index finger in a mocking, scolding motion. I bit my lower lip as a lump formed in my throat. _**I couldn't tell him the truth, he'd kill me. Then I would never see Reiha again.**_

"I know," I admitted. "It was dumb. Stupid really. I was just exhausted. Forgive me?" Pan circled me, a strange and eerie illegible expression cloaking his face.

"I don't like liars, Felix." He scolded. _**And yet all he does is lie.**_ With a quick, almost unseen motion, Pan's dagger slashed across my throat. As if cutting my neck open wasn't enough for him, Pan plunged his hand into my chest and squeezed my heart. My body trembled. "Give my regards to Reiha." He hissed coldly before throwing my body to the ground.

...

I felt my heart sink. "Felix." I struggled to breathe. I knew I would grieve but at the moment, my rage got the best of me. I forced myself out of the spring, clothed myself, and ran as feet as my feet could carry me. I ran past Felix's body and pinned Pan to a tree, arm blades drawn and crisscrossed across his chest. "I can't understand you. Felix has gone to Hell and back for you, doing EVERYTHING to appease you for the centuries he's been here. Finally he has a bit of a chance at being happy and you flip your shit!" I growled, the tone deep and grim, almost monstrous. "You can't handle knowing people are happy when you will NEVER be happy!" I pressed the blades against his body causing stings of blood to surface. "I hate you. I hate everything you are." I pulled away from him. "If I were the monster you think vampires are, I'd have killed you ages ago." I glared towards him, a dangerous gaze. "But you're not worth it. My heart is pure and I won't let a PATHETIC COWARD change that." Pan's shocked expression faded and a sinister smile pulled at his lips.

"Felix was weak. The weak die and the strong live." He mentioned in monotone. _**Unbelievable.**_ I thought with a glare. "Pick up your lover, what's left of him anyway, and go cry somewhere else." With those final words, Pan disappeared. I clenched my fists before looking down to Felix. I wasn't going to cry, too much of my life was spent crying, but I was going to be with Felix while he was fading. He was laying there, his eyes struggling to stay open. Blood poured out of his body and there was a hole where his heart was. I walked over to Felix and sat beside him.

"I'm not going to move you. He may not feel any regret or remorse but he will. No one will ever be as loyal as you were Felix." I whispered clutching his hand. I laid my body over top of his. "He will never know how empowering love can be because no one will ever love him." I cuddled into him. "I love you Felix." After those words left my lips, what was left of Felix's life energy was gone. He was dead. The boy I had loved was gone. "May you soul find peace, my dear Lost Boy..." I uttered before pulling away from him. I never took my hand away from his. I didn't know what future had in store for me now but perhaps I should consider locking away my heart. _**I can't be hurt if I can't feel...**_ I looked towards my hands. I closed my eyes and poised my hands over my chest, preparing to use a locking spell. Before I could cast the spell, I stopped. I looked down to Felix's body. "I may have lost you but I can't become a robot..." I muttered. _**Not that he would have known what that was.**_ I smiled briefly at the thought. I looked among the Lost Boys. _**They need someone to care about them.**_ Pan doesn't care and had even admitted in the future that could have been, that he'd kill anyone who would disobey him or break his loyalty. "He's one to talk." I thought out loud.

...

Seconds after Felix's body hit the ground, I was shoved into a tree, pinned in place by Reiha's strength. _**How the fuck did she get here so quick?!**_ I didn't expect Reiha to return so soon, with remarkable force either, for that matter. To be honest, she was the last thing on my mind during my rampage. "I can't understand you. Felix has gone to Hell and back for you, doing EVERYTHING to appease you for the centuries he's been here. Finally he has a bit of a chance at being happy and you flip your shit!" She hissed, her voice sounding almost demonic. It was haunting. "You can't handle knowing people are happy when you will NEVER be happy! I hate you. I hate everything you are." She pulled away from me. "If I were the monster you think vampires are, I'd have killed you ages ago." She glared towards me. "But you're not worth it. My heart is pure and I won't let a PATHETIC COWARD change that." As her blades pressed through my shirt, and into my flesh, I felt rather invigorated - though I did feel some discomfort. _**I could get used to this.**_ Honestly, I enjoyed a bit of pain, I even admired Reiha's fire.

"Felix was weak. The weak die and the strong live." My tone was cold and harsh. "Pick up your lover, whats left of him anyway, and go cry somewhere else." I commented before taking my leave and heading to my thinking tree. As far as everyone was concerned, I didn't care, even with his countless years of service. Once I arrived at my thinking tree, I felt at ease. _**My sanctuary.**_ The Tree of Regrets was the one place that made me feel content. It would be a lie if I had said that I didn't feel anything. I am human. I have a heart. I mean, I snapped and killed my friend, but I would never admit this. I looked up to the tall tree, blinking away the tears that surprisingly flowed freely. Moments passed and the tears had stopped, which I was quite happy for. I stared at the tree and decided I needed to stop this from occuring a second time. I cast a spell locking away the emotions that could cause me to come off as weak, especially with Reiha around. _**It's better this way.**_ I cared for nothing but myself. Once the spell was complete, a dark smile crept across my face.

...

I shook my head and I muttered a spell, sending Felix's body to a safe location. He had found peace and should remain in a peaceful eternal slumber. _**I'd be damned before I let that fucking demon disturb his resting grounds.**_ Before my thoughts could wander, a heartbreaking sound was being carried by the wind. _**W... Who's crying?**_ I stood from my spot, following the trail of the Lost Boys' cries. It was coming from the tree that seemed to be where the Lost Boys, and Pan, lived. I climbed around the massive tree, coming across the cabin that housed a handful of Lost Boys. The boys I had heard crying. I snuck in through their windows and began to comfort them. I had to decide which song to sing. Then came the most comforting song I had known from my youth. "Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry." I moved from Lost Boy to Lost Boy, stroking their hair. During this time, they had all fallen silent, watching me. Their tears had stopped. "For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry." After I had finished singing, one of the Lost Boys spoke up.

"Can you be our mother?" He asked. He had dark curly hair. _**He must be Curly.**_ I thought with a momentary chuckle. Admittedly I was flattered by his request but I didn't want to endanger anyone else. I walked over to him and sat in front of him, as a solemn smile pulling at my lips.

"I would love to," Curly smiled. "But I fear for your well-being. See: Pan has it in for me, he wants to take away any happiness that may fall upon his Lost Boys." I sighed. "I can't be your mother," His smile disappeared as quickly as it was drawn. He seemed as though he wanted nothing more than to have a mother, though regardless of his greatest wish, he'd never tell Pan. _**The notorious Peter Pan forbids such talk.**_ "Pan will..." I cut myself off. _**They don't know about what he did to Felix, nor do they know the fairytale... After all they don't have the realm jumping experience that Pan has.**_ I bit my lip. "Let's just say, Pan seems quite happy being the genuine ass he is." I giggled. "I will, however, come to comfort you boys every chance I get." I promised with a warm smile.

"I wish you were my mother..." He muttered letting out a small sigh. _**Eh, what the Hell?**_ I thought before drawing a heavy breath.

"Tell you what, I'll be your mother. However, if Pan EVER bothers you or tries to hurt you, think of me. I'll be there in a flash to kick his scrawny ass, 'kay?" I ruffled his hair. "After all, no one should ever mess with a mother and her cubs." This caused Curly to have a wide grin pull at his lips.

"I'm glad you're my mother!" He said before locking his arms around my waist. "Can you tell us a story?" He wondered as he looked at her before curling against me.

"Hmm..." I hummed as I reviewed the stories I could tell. _**How to choose?**_ Then an epiphany hit. "How about a tale of forbidden love? I know it's not a boy's favorite topic but nothing is more powerful than love, no matter how much Twinkle Toes may tell you otherwise." I laid my arms against his resting form. "Once upon a time, there was an angel who had been held captive by a demon. Now this angel wasn't innocent, for even angels sin, but she had redeemed her light. She was a hero. Upon the two meeting, this angel posed as a great threat to this demon, being the strongest adversary he had ever encountered. She had beaten him at his own game. He swore that he would never release her, locking her in his dungeon because he couldn't deal with losing, let alone to an angel." I looked to the window. _**Egotistic turd.**_ I thought before bringing my gaze back to him. "The angel, while in the demon's dungeon, had met his lieutenant. This soldier didn't seem to be like his commandant. She felt like she could trust him. During their brief time together, the angel and the lieutenant fell in love. However, the fates weren't on the side of love. The fates condemned her to spend an eternity with the demon, that she was henceforth to be with the demon. Because of this she and the lieutenant could never be together. The angel knew she could never love the demon for there was no love in his heart, however she and the lieutenant promised that they would be together forever. That their hearts would remain one, no matter what." I bit my bottom lip to fight the tears. _**Felix...**_ I shut my eyes tightly. "Once the demon learned of their love, he killed his lieutenant. Even though the angel had lost her lover, she believed that she would be with him once more. That she would find her happiness." Curly seemed to sense my heartache, clinging to me. Comforting me.

"The demon is Pan, you're the angel, and Felix was the lieutenant... Right?" He questioned as he glanced up at me. _**Huh, he figured out the**** story... Smart kid.**_ I smiled to myself._** Then again it's kinda obvious.**_

"You're quick, aren't ya?" I muttered as I held him close. "The demon refuses to believe in love because he cannot love another. His heart is too black. He is beyond saving." I rubbed the back of his head. "Time to sleep. Only there are you truly find happiness." I kissed his forehead. "Sleep well sweet Curly." I whispered before pulling away from him. "I must go and wish for my lieutenant to have pleasant dreams during his eternal slumber." The young Lost Boy listened and fell asleep moments later, my gentle tone and tender touch seemed to be enough to send him off to Dreamland. I smiled to myself before letting loose a sigh. I turned and left them. "Sweet dreams boys." I mumbled as I placed my hand against the door. As I pulled away, a thought occurred. I had to protect them, so I placed a protection spell over the cabin. _**Can't take any chances... That fucking fly on the wall could be anywhere.**_ I climbed down the trunk and made it to the bottom. Stretching my limbs, I knew I should say goodnight to Felix before I called it a night myself.

...

I watched the scene before me play out from the darkest shadows of the young ones' cabin. Reiha had comforted them. As nice as the silence was, and NOT hearing them cry, she was making them soft with her story of forbidden love. Her kindness. _**Fucking wretch.**_ I felt nothing but darkness thanks to the spell I had cast on myself. Curly addressed Reiha as mother before she told her story. _**Mothers are forbidden here... It's a rule.**_ Reiha had stayed with them until they drifted into peaceful slumber. I licked my dry mouth waiting for the opportune moment to strike.


	10. Fight or Flight

**Author's Notes:  
1:** I DO NOT own Once Upon a Time, it's characters, or it's storyline. Once Upon a Time, the characters, and their twists are owned by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis as well as ABC. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. I own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any others - be it my own personal art or commissioned artwork from another artist. Be respectful to the art and DO NOT steal it!  
**2: _Bold-italic_** phrases will indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. _Italic-underlined_ phrases will be what is said by the Spirits of Neverland but it also represents when Pan communicates with Reiha mentally. When you see "..." it indicates a change in point of view.  
**3:** The song representing the story is "Animals" by Maroon 5. The song Reiha sings is "Pretending" by the Glee Cast from the _Glee_ Season 2 soundtrack.

* * *

**9.) Fight or Flight  
*****  
Baby, I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals. Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent from miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals.  
***

The youngest of my Lost Boys slept soundly. Without her knowledge, I was already in the cabin before Reiha had cast the protection spell. _**Not bad.**_ I had to commend her on the strength of the magic. _**One should never question the protectiveness of a mother... Too bad she's too late.**_ I smiled darkly as I approached one of the sleeping Lost Boys, Curly. My mind raced with malicious intent. I was jealous in a small way but also quite angry. I grabbed the boy, grinning wickedly.

...

"Let him go." I hissed dangerously with my long blades curved around Pan's neck. "I have killed someone for hurting innocent children in the past, don't think I won't fucking do it again." My tone was dark and dangerous. _**I am their mother and a mother always protects her young.**_ Both of my eyes were lavender indicating my vampire blood had become active. "These are my children so fuck off."

...

I felt cold steel being pressed against my neck. "I have killed someone for hurting innocent children in the past, don't think I won't fucking do it again." Reiha's warning filled with a sincerity that was unmistakable. _**Just like a mother bear protecting her cubs...**_ "These are my children so fuck off." She had become fierce and quite seemingly dangerous.

"FINE! I just wanted to rock him to sleep. Permanent sleep." I sneered before laying Curly gently back down on his bed. With a huff, I glared towards her. "They are MY children and mothers are against rules." I lectured snidely.

...

"They chose me. I care about them because unlike you I have the heart to do so. They respect me, which is more than I can say for you." I glared towards him. "You're the psychotic fuck who was so fucking lonely, he KIDNAPPED children! Don't you dare fucking deny it, I'm not stupid. They cry because they miss their lives. The lives you stole from them. They wanted one night, one FUCKING night, in Neverland, but you made it a permanent stay. You don't like being alone do you?!" I barked. The boys stirred. _**Shit.**_ I took a deep breath, knowing I had to calm down or else I would not only wake the boys but frighten them with my anger. "Maybe if you weren't so damn heartless, people could actually love and respect you."

...

The more she spoke to me, the angrier I got. My core was nothing but emptiness and hate. _**Loud-mouthed bitch.**_ With a wave of my hand, I threw the girl across the room, not caring if the boys woke or not. I appeared in front of her, placing my dagger to her throat "Careful love. Don't tempt this demon, I will slit your throat and lick the blood up after." I grabbed hold of her auburn locks and pulled her by her hair, dragging her so that she was beneath me. As my fingers laced with her hair, I forced Reiha's face into the wooden floor. A hiss of pain left her lips and I couldn't help but feel invigorated. _**Lovely.**_ I smirked deviously.

...

"Fuck off Twinkle Toes." I muttered before sweeping my legs under his causing Pan to fall with a loud thud. After he was on his ass, I forced myself to stand. "As much as we may hate it, we can't kill one another." I wiped the blood from my mouth and from my eye area, healing myself. **_I think it's about time he got lectured on our fate._** It made sense, Pan wasn't the sharpest blade in the armory.

"Our fates are intertwined. If I die, you die and vice versa." I leaned against the nearest wall, a smirk playing on my lips. "Sucks, don't it?" I pushed myself away from the wall and got in Pan's face. "Like it or not, Neverland has braided our fates. We are to be with each other, that's our destiny." I gagged at the thought. _**Much to my dismay.**_

"Just kill me now, I don't want to spend eternity with you." Pan complained with a whine. _**You and me both, buddy.**_ "Let's continue this outside, your highness." He suggested with a mocking tone, picking himself off the ground. His gaze held fury. _**Good, embrace that rage Pan, in that sense we are perfectly matched.**_

"Hah hah, nice try pretty boy." I pulled him close. "We may not like our fate but that's what it is. I don't like it any more than you do but I also don't want these boys to feel unloved or unappreciated." I sighed. "So it's up to us to play nice, respecting our situation and disregarding our feelings for one another." My eyes locked with his. Next thing I knew, Pan covered my mouth. My eyes held warning: _**I will bite you.**_

"Boring... Just stop talking and we will get along just peachy." He informed before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

"Asshole." I muttered as I glared behind him. Once he was gone, I pet Curly's head and gave each of the sleeping Lost Boys a kiss on their heads. Once I was outside, I enhanced the protection spell. "I can't believe Neverland wants me to be with that... That THING!" I ground my teeth together. "I'd rather eat Dreamshade." I growled before punching the tree trunk. _**No matter.**_ I thought before calming myself. I relocated myself before Felix's resting place. "I wish things went differently... I'm sorry I couldn't save you..." I whimpered as I leaned my head against the stone. "'You and me, for eternity.'" I quoted him on the last thing he said to me. "Face to face and heart to heart, we're so close yet so far apart. I close my eyes I look away, that's just because I'm not okay. But I hold on, I stay strong, wondering if we still belong." I placed my hand against the memorial. "Keeping secrets safe. Every move we make, seems like no ones letting go, and it's such a shame. 'Cause if you feel the same, how am I supposed to know?" I smiled as I reminisced our time together in the hot spring before Felix met his end. "Will we ever say the words we're feeling? Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls? Will we ever have our happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? Will we always be pretending?" I pulled away from the stone. _**No, we will be together, even if we have to wait til I meet my end...**_ I stood and faced the jungle, glaring towards it with immense distaste. "I can't fall in love... Pan can try to make me fall for him, especially if it meets his manly," I rolled my eyes at the word. "Needs." _**But my heart will forever belong to you Felix...**_

...

I was still in a horrible mood. The thoughts about the fight I had with Reiha caused blood boil. _**That woman...**_ I growled. "Who the fuck does she think she is?!" I hissed loudly as I spoke to no one but myself. Hoping it would clear me of my frustration, I threw my dagger into a tree. The sheer force of the strike broke through the bark and impaled til the dagger reached its handle. As I retrieved my dagger, I pretending it was being drawn from Reiha's body. Regardless of my attempt, and momentary dark amusement, I found myself in the slum I had been in prior to the Curly incident. I sat down on the ground and began to attempt and calming my mind through the act of meditation. I thought through gritted teeth. I took a breath before looking to the sky, thus calming my nerves. Staring at the sky always seemed to make me feel better, euphoric even. While I was in this state, something surprising left my mouth: "I wonder what Reiha is doing?" Once it sunk in what had just left my lips I shook my head. _**Where did that come from?**_ My face twisted into a sour expression. "Why the fuck am I even thinking about that stupid harlot?!" I hissed as the thought of caring about the wretch repulsed me.

...

I took a deep breath and entered the jungle in search of Pan. _**It's better we get the hostility and anger out now so we can at least ATTEMPT to be civil... **_I thought while biting my bottom lip. _**For the sake of the boys and ourselves.**_ As I walked through the jungle I glared through the tangled branches. _**I hate this. I fucking hate it!**_ I huffed with a pout. My gaze softened when Felix came across my mind. _**I miss you already.**_ My mind suddenly shifted: _**I wonder if the dumbass does too?**_ Then something dawned on me: _**He's been acting even more cruel since Felix's passing... What the Hell happened? Was Felix the only tie to what little humanity Pan had left or did Pan use magic like I was going to?**_ My mind wandered. I stopped abruptly. _**No matter, we gotta act now Reiha.**_ I drew a breath. "Pan?" My voice became strained with the mentioning of his name.

...

As soon as my eyes closed as tranquility surrounded me, I heard my name being called. It echoed through the trees of the jungle. I let loose an aggravated sigh as soon as I had realized it was Reiha. _**Ugh**_**_**,** why?!_** I thought as I pushed myself off of the tree. "What do you want girl?" I asked with a hiss, appearing before her.

...

"Look, we don't like each other that's BEYOND obvious, but we need to think about them." I mention gesturing towards the camp. "We can't be so hostile, we need to be civil. We don't have to hold hands and sing Kumbaya but we can't always be at each others' throats. So, I have an offer for you." I folded my arms across my chest. _**It has to be done Felix, it's the only way they'll be safe...**_ I thought as my chest became heavy. "I help you, you help me." I mentioned leaning against a tree. "We can't kill each other because our fates are tied, you die I die." I heaved a heavy sigh. "So whenever I need something from you, which is unlikely but isn't impossible, you must do your best to help with what you can offer. I will in turn return the favor. For example: there are certain days I lose my magic, so should I need something that requires magic - healing myself or healing a Lost Boy, what have you - you are to do so. In your case, I don't know what it is you would need me to do but, should you require assistance that I can personally assist with, I need to know so I can uphold my end of our agreement. I can't read minds." _**W**__**ho knows what he'd ask of me.**_ I had to bite my tongue to refrain from shuddering. _**Here's HOPING nothing perverse but a deal's a deal, should he comply.**_ As I finished my informative offer, I noticed he was actually standing there, listening to his every word of mine. He let loose a sigh.

"Fine, as King of Neverland I agree. I need to rule this realm and my constant confrontations with someone as PETTY as you is getting me nowhere." He made sure to stress the word 'petty,' as a smirk pulled at his lips. I inhaled and I shrugged off his insult. _**Pan and his creativity everyone. The lack there of, any way.**_ I giggled at the thought before holding my hand out.

"It's a deal, then. Neverland as our witness." I awaited the handshake. "Before my arm falls off, please." I muttered with a glare. "And take off that spell you have on yourself, no one should disable their emotions. Besides, at least it shows there is SOME humanity in you. I'm sure that your living Lost Boys would like to know that you CAN care." Pan rolled his eyes before taking my hand.

"It's a deal." He said no shaking my hand. "Now, what spell are you referring to?" He wondered as he raised his eyebrows in wonder, pulling his hand from mine. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a sorceress I can sense that masking spell you put on your heart to hide your grief. You do it or I will." I warned with a glare. _**I may not be the strongest Merlinian out there but I am stronger than he is.**_ I thought with narrowed eyes.

"No!" Pan debated with a growl. "I will do it but I don't wanna feel..." He averted my gaze temporarily. "Certain emotions just cause trouble for me..." He admitted honestly. **_I understand now... He_**_** doesn't want to deal with what he did to Felix.**_ Felix was his second-in-command, his most trusted Lost Boy. Before I came along, Felix considered Pan a friend. A brother. _**Maybe there's more grief than what he's leading on... What else is he running from? What is he afraid to feel?**_


End file.
